Coming Back
by prettykitty8694
Summary: after a confrontation with a strange vampire, alice's memories are wiped away and cant remember anything. jasper is devestated but is determined to do anything he can to make her remember him. will he be able to do it? or will alice completely forget him?
1. Romeo and Juliet

**hey guys! this is my 3rd fanfic so plz read and reviews. **

**summary: after a head injury, alice suffers from amnesia and cant remember anything. jasper is devestated but is determined to do anything he can to make her remember him. will he be able to do it? or will alice completely forget him and move on with her life? is their love strong enough to get past this? sucky summary lol **

**all vampire. even bella. and i guess vampires can have amnesia. i think it'd be more interesting that way if they were vampires lmao idk. just read ^_^**

**and ik its a little early but enjoy!**

It was one of those moments between Alice and Jasper. Moments where time completely stood still and everything disappeared except for the other. They gazed into each others liquid golden eyes at a loss of words. But words weren't needed. They never were needed. They transferred hundreds of emotions and thoughts, reading them clearly. Even though neither of them could read minds, they knew what the other was thinking. Alice didn't possess the ability to read and absorb emotions, but when she's around Jasper, their emotions molded into one.

They had the house to themselves for the time being. Edward and Bella went hunting. They usually didn't come back until about 3 or 4 days after they've departed. Carlisle was at the hospital with Esme helping out. The hospital was having an unusually busy day today so Carlisle called Esme in to help. Rosalie dragged Emmett along to go shopping for their probably 157th honeymoon to Paris, France, but were going car browsing afterwords. Emmett wanted a new Jeep since his was caked with mud and a dent or two and he was too lazy to clean or fix it himself.

So, that just left Alice and Jasper alone. Jasper was sitting on a small single-seater armchair in his personal library with Alice perched on his lap. He had his arms wound protectively and lovingly around Alice with an open book in his hands. It was one of Alice's favorites. _Romeo and Juliet. _She loved the story because it reminded her so much of her and Jasper's relationship besides the whole dying for each other over a misunderstanding thing. The clichè Love at First Sight fits well into the storyline of _Romeo and Juliet _as well as into her own story. Jasper's melodic voice drifted into her ears. Alice kept Jasper's gaze intently on hers. He had read _Romeo and Juliet _so many times that he had most, if not all, of it memorized so he just stared into her eyes while reciting it. Alice was completely absorbed and mesmerized by his eyes. She just couldn't see the bottom of the endless pool of golden liquid. She could always find something different and new about Jasper each time she looked into them, if even possible.

_"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear,  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth to dear.  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

Alice grazed her nose under his jawline as Jasper read one of her favorite parts. She could relate to Romeo. That was exactly how she felt when she saw Jasper for the first time walk into that diner all those years ago. Jasper was the exact same. When he saw Alice sitting in the diner waiting for him, he felt there was no one else in the world who could even compare to her beauty. Her voice was his calling card and they began their relationship together.

Jasper abruptly stopped reading. Alice looked up, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion and her bottom lip shot out in her famous pout. He lightly chuckled and pulled her closer into his chest.

"You are so cute when you give me that adorable little pout of yours." His arms tightened around her and he placed a swift kiss on the crook of her neck.

She smiled the smile that would make Jasper completely melt. He loved his Alice so much. Words failed to explain his undying and unconditional neverending love he shared with her. To him, words were somewhat of an insult to all of the things he felt versus all of the things he said. He could never truly explain it all in a way that would describe every feeling he has for Alice and how much she means to him. That's one of the reasons why their relationship was more of a quiet one but was powerful just the same. Sure, they didn't express their love in front of the others often, but everyone could tell it was there just by the passion in their eyes when they look at each other.

Alice tilted her head up and met his lips with hers in a soft and tender kiss. She touched her forehead to his as she bathed in his presense.

She sighed. "I still can't believe that you are mine forever. I never deserved such a passionate, loving, protective man you are. I thank my lucky stars." She smiled up at him and he returned it.

"I don't deserve such a beautiful and caring woman. No one should've ended up with a monster like me. But you did and I'm way too selfish to not love you so much."

Alice gently touched his cheek. "I wish you would stop calling yourself a monster. You are anything but one. No one sees you as a monster, especially not me. I could never see you as a monster. The past is making you feel this way about yourself. I wish I could go back in time to save you from everything you've witnessed and done during the war and Maria's army so you wouldn't blame yourself and keep holding on to that feeling. You must believe me when I tell you that you are not a monster. I will never think of you as one so you better get used to not being one." She smirked a little bit.

Jasper looked down. He could really never forgive himself for everything he has done, even though Alice tries hard to help him overcome the guilt washing over him. Alice tilted his head so he would meet her eyes and gave him a soft smile to try to warm up the sudden intense coldness in his eyes. Her eyes moved down his neck to one of his many scars. She slowly traced the half moon several times, letting her fingers linger. Her touch sent a jolt of electricity throughout Jasper's entire body as he smiled. Only Alice could make him feel that way.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jasper.

Alice just shrugged. "What I'm always thinking about." She smiled, her fingers still tracing the scar.

"And what do you always think about?" Jasper egged on.

"You, of course. You are in every single thought that fills up my mind. And trust me, that's a lot." smiled his pixie.

His entire face lit up and beamed in the best way possible as she entwined her fingers in his. Jasper cupped her cheek and slowly leaned down so their lips were less than an inch apart. Impatient, Alice quickly closed the space in between their lips and met his in a fiery and passionate kiss. She wound her hands in his blonde curls as the kiss became deep and heated. Jasper dropped Alice's tattered copy of _Romeo and Juliet _on the carpeted floor and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as their breathing became uneven.

The front door opened downstairs. Alice and Jasper immediately stopped and gave each other confused looks. Edward and Bella just left a few hours ago so they would not have been back from hunting yet. Rosalie always takes forever to shop so it couldn't be her. And Carlisle and Esme were at the hospital. They wouldn't have gone home.

Alice bolted up from Jasper's embrace and quietly but quickly ran to the top of the stairs to see who entered the house. Jasper stayed in his library. There were two vampires at the foot of the stairs staring up at Alice. One was a woman, the other a man. The woman had shoulder-length chocolate curls framed around her face. She was about a head shorter than her companion wearing camo pants and a green tank top with black hiker boots. The man had shaggy blonde hair with bangs side-swept on his left side. He was wearing the same outfit as the girl and their eyes were both a deep ruby crimson.

"Can I help you?" Alice asked, timidly. She was getting a dangerous vibe from them.

The woman pulled her plump lips up to smile. It wasn't geniune.

"This is Caleb." she motioned her hand towards her companion and he gave a slight nod at his introduction.

"Hello, Caleb." Alice greeted, trying to be friendly. "And you are?"

The woman's smile turned into a sneer. "I'm shocked that you haven't figured out who I am yet."

Alice's eyebrows pulled together. "What do you mean? I've never seen you before."

The woman gave a slight laugh filled with acid. "Hasn't Jasper told you who I am? I can smell him here. Jasper!" she called out.

Realization flashed through Alice's eyes as Jasper ran from his study to Alice's side.

"Maria! What the hell are you doing here?!" He half-yelled, half-snarled. He could sense the immediate danger. Maria was someone who wasn't to be messed with.

She smiled. "Jasper! I haven't seen you for about a century and a half and this is how you greet me? What happened to that southern gentlemen I met way back when?" she teased.

Jasper only growled. Maria continued.

"I would like to introduce you to my dear friend, Caleb." She motioned to him again and he inclined his head, acknoledging his second introduction. "I wanted him to meet Alice here." Her gaze turned to Alice.

She froze. _Why would she bring someone to meet me? I haven't even met her before. _thought Alice as a slight spark of fear ignited deep within her. Jasper wound his arm around Alice's waist protectively.

"No." He said sternly with fire blazing in his eyes. He could tell something wasn't right here.

"Why would you bring someone here just to meet my wife? And aren't you a little too far from the south to just say that you were passing by?" Jasper asked as his arm tightened around her.

Maria just smiled. "Okay, so I wasn't in the neighborhood. But Caleb has been eager to meet her, as was I. So I obliged and came with him. Maybe we could catch up too, Jasper."

"You could've called." Alice replied.

"But that wouldn't have been a surprise now, would it? Besides I didn't want to risk you two running away from me like some sort of infected rat." replied Maria.

Alice slowly stepped down the stairs, her eyes transfixed on Caleb's. Something about him drew her to him. Jasper immediatly tightened his grip more to hold her back.

"Jasper, let me go. He won't hurt me." said Alice. She was sure of it.

Jasper shook his head but he couldn't deny her anything. He kept his arm around her as the walked down the stairs. Immediately, Caleb grabbed Alice's left hand and held in gently in his own. He stared at her hand and his eyes trailed up her arm, up her neck, and finally settled on her eyes. As their eyes met, Alice slumped over in Jasper's arms.

Maria and Caleb smirked as Jasper panicked.

"Alice? Alice! Alice, honey! Oh god!" Jasper set her down softly on the carpeted floor and gently slapped Alice's cheek to see if she could wake up. Her eyes stayed shut. Jasper couldn't tell if she was dead or just unconcious. But vampires couldn't go unconcious. He snapped his head back to where Maria and Caleb stood, but they disappeared out the door. Jasper ran out but there was no sign of them anywhere along the road or in the forest.

"_Maria!"_ He yelled, completely and utterly pissed.

He didn't wait for a response as the thought of Alice dead sank into him. He jet back inside where Alice's still form was layed. He picked her up and crushed her to his chest as he began to silently sob. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't!

"Alice! Alice, please wake up. Please don't be dead!" His voice was constricted with pain as he tried to shake her. Not vigorously, she wasn't some ragdoll. But also because he didn't want to shake her hard for fear of hurting her in some way.

"Alice!" He cried out again.

Still no response. Jasper ran to the phone and dialed the hospital. After several rings, a receptionist picked up.

"Forks Hospital. How may I help you?" she answered in a perky tone.

"Get me Carlisle Cullen, now! Tell him it's Jasper." He practically yelled into the phone.

"One moment, sir." she replied shocked from his eager tone.

The slow seconds ticked by _1...2...3...4...5...6..._

About 63 seconds later, another voice spoke.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen here." he said.

"Carlisle! Get home now!" Jasper yelled impatiently.

"Jasper? Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Alice. Please get home as fast as you can. She could die any minute if she isn't already." his voice was panic-filled.

"I'll be home right away."

Carlisle quickly hung up the phone. Jasper raced back to Alice, still unconcious or possibly dead. Jasper put his ear to her chest, begging for a heartbeat. But of course, her heart was still. He mentally kicked himself for a stuipd thought. Jasper sat on the floor and hugged Alice's form to him, sobbing quietly into her shirt. He couldn't lose her, not after everything they've been through.

"I swear to God that Maria will pay for doing this to you, Alice. Mark my words, she won't live after I get through with her." he promised.

He gently rocked back and forth, still crying into her shirt. He stayed that way until Carlisle crashed through the door, followed closly by Esme. Carlisle gasped at the sight before him. Alice truly looked dead. But she couldn't be. He and Esme dashed over and Carlisle's doctor side took over.

"Give her a little room, Jasper."

He reluctantly released his hold on her and stood up. Before Carlisle could do anything, Alice moved slightly. She rolled her head to lay on the other side of her face. Jasper was next to her in an instant.

"Alice! Thank God! Are you ok?" he asked, grasping her hands.

Alice slowly opened her eyes and gazed upon Jasper's face. Her face was blank with confusion.

"Who....who are you?" she asked, genuinely.

And just with those three words, Jasper's heart shattered into billions of little pieces.

**ik its kind of a cliffy but i wanted to stop here lol ^_^ please review! reviews make me update faster!**


	2. Lost

**thanx for the reviews! ^_^ im gonna try something i havent done yet. im actually gonna switch point of views lol ive never switched point of views in my other stories and i started this one out in 3rd person. but i kinda want you guys to get an inside look at what the characters were thinking**

**and thank god the weekend arrived! but its over now :[ lol next week is finals GRR!**

Alice POV

My head was heavy like it was filled with lead. No matter how hard I tried to move, I couldn't. I felt a scorching sensation deep within my throat. It was like an unquenchable thirst and my throat was filled with flames. I wanted so badly to reach up and satisfy the growing inferno in my esophagus. My thoughts were put on hold when I heard a voice. A panicked voice.

"Alice? Alice! Alice, honey! Oh my god!"

Whoever the voice belonged to sounded like an angel. It also seemed vaguely familiar. He had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I wanted nothing more but to call out to that voice, but the voice would not work, no matter how hard I willed to. I could feel being dragged onto a form. A cool pair of arms wrapped around me tightly as the strained voice spoke again.

"Alice! Alice, please wake up! Please don't be dead!" He sounded like each word he spoke filled him with deeper and growing agony.

I tried my voice again, but my throat refused to work and my head was to heavy to move any part of my body. I could hear the angelic voice sobbing quietly, but they sounded dry. I wanted to soothe those sobs and to calm the person who held me.

"Alice!"

Alice? Who was Alice?

The arms around me disappeared as I was laid gently on the floor, my body still limp. I wanted to call out to the voice, to tell him to come back to me. I felt safe being embraced. Now I felt so alone. I heard mumbling while my thoughts roamed. I tried now and again to move any muscles I could manage. But still, my body stayed still and my eyes stayed shut.

Suddenly, I could feel slight pressure on my chest then those arms that felt like home were around me again. Only this time, whoever held me dug their face in my shoulder, sobbing harder.

"I swear to God that Maria will pay for doing this to you, Alice. Mark my words, she won't live after I get through with her."

A promise to this Alice he kept speaking of. But I couldn't be her. Now that I think about it, what is my name? I heard a door crash open and two different pairs of footsteps race over to wear I was.

"Give her a little room, Jasper." said a different, deeper voice.

Jasper? So that was the angel's name. The arms around me disappeared and I groaned internally in frustration. With all my strength, I tried to move my body once more. Finally luck struck and my head rolled onto the other side. Instantly I felt someone grasp my hands.

"Alice! Thank God! Are you okay?" the voice was back and I internally smiled.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open. My retinas were struck with an unusually bright light, but my vision returned quickly. I gazed upon the face in front of me and confusion washed over me. He was the most handsome guy I have ever seen. His honey gold curls draped over his head as I examined his face. He was a stranger to me, but I was sure that I had heard that voice before. The man's expression was highlighted with utter relief, happiness, and thankfulness. He seemed like he knew me. But I had no idea who the man before me was.

"Who.." I paused, shocked that my voice actually cooperated this time. "Who are you?"

My eyebrows pulled together. Jasper's face completely fell as his expression showed complete heartbreak. His hands tightened around mine and started to shake a little bit.

"You.." he paused. "You don't know who I am?" His voice was strained with pain. It looked like every word he spoke was painful to say, like daggers were plunging into his chest with each word he uttered.

Instantly I felt guilty. That's an understatement. I was crushed inside that I made him so agonizingly sad. I slowly shook my head as he hung his head down.

"You don't remember me? At all?" his voice was sparked with a small flame of hope, that somehow I was lying and this was all some horrific and terrible joke I was pulling. But it wasn't an act.

"I'm sorry. But you are a stranger to me." My own voice sounded foreign. Had I never heard my own voice before? That's strange.

He gasped slightly as he quickly rose to his feet and dashed out the open door at a speed that I couldn't comprehend. I stared after him, completely shocked at his abrupt retreat. I took this time to look over the other two who were in the room also. The woman as shoulder length wavy auburn-brunette hair with the goldest eyes and palest skin. I looked over the other one. His bleach blonde hair was slicked back and had the same golden eyes as the other and the same pale white skin. Both had one of their hands covering their mouths in shock. Their eyes displaying the same emotion: Heartbreak

Great. How many people am I going to upset? But just like Jasper, they were foreign to me. The man got on his knees next to me and gently placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you recognize us, Alice?" He asked, hopeful.

Alice? Was that my name? I guess it had a nice ring to it. But I slowly shook my head again.

"I'm sorry. Is my name Alice?" I asked, unable to dim the curiosity.

The woman bent down next to the man. "Yes, your name is Alice. Do you remember anything? _At all?_"

I roamed through my thoughts, trying to find some memories. But unfortunately none came up. I didn't even know my own name. Well I guess I do now, but still that didn't jog anything in my memory.

"I'm sorry. But I don't. Nothing comes up." I said defeated.

The woman hung her head as she let out a strangled sigh, like she was fighting back sobs. The man snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. I could tell they were a couple. A small smile formed on my lips as I stared at their small intimate moment. They both looked up at me.

"What are you looking at, dear?" asked the woman.

I quickly looked away, embarrassed from getting caught, looking. "I'm sorry for staring. It's just that you two look really good together. I can tell that you have a strong and passionate relationship." The smile was back.

They gave me slight smiles as well.

"Well, since you don't remember anything, I guess we should introduce ourselves. Maybe if you hung around all of us for a little bit, your memory will come back. Sometimes, that's all it takes for people who suffer from amnesia remember. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. We have been posing as your parents for at least a century." stated Carlisle.

My breath caught in my throat. A century? People rarely live that long!

"A century? We don't live that long! I'm sure of it!" I exclaimed, completely dumbfounded.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a nervous glance. Soon, they turned their gazes back to me.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but we aren't human. I'm not, Esme isn't, and neither are you." he stated matter-of-factly. "We are vampires."

Vampires. At the sound of that word, a slight memory floated into my mind. It wasn't long. I was running through trees upon trees at lightning fast speed, chasing something. As I neared my target, I realized it was a deer. A doe to be more specific. I sunk my teeth into the neck of the poor animal and sucked its blood. Through the corner of my eye, I saw a figure behind me, chuckling slightly to himself. He looked so familiar.

"Alice?" Esme asked while she shook me slightly. "Alice? Did we lose you?"

I shook my head and my eyes returned to Esme's and Carlisle's worried expressions.

"No. I just remembered something."

Hope rejuvenated their faces. "You did? That's great! Please tell us what the memory was about." exclaimed Carlisle.

"It wasn't much. I just remembered drinking the blood of a deer. It's nothing to get hopeful about. It probably doesn't mean anything." It just means that I haven't completely lost my mind.

"That's a start, at least." said Esme.

We were silent for a moment. But something troubled me. They said they posed as my parents. But who were my real parents? Why am I a vampire? How did I become their daughter? I wanted to know everything about my life. My life that apparently I have, but don't remember.

"Please tell me everything about me. I'm a stranger to even myself. Please help me!" I begged.

I felt so alone, trapped in the dark. My whole life was missing from me and here I am, stuck in the middle of it.

**i think this is a good place to stop lol love it? hate it?**

** ughh! school tomorrow. and then finals. and then my sister's wedding. these 2 weeks are gonna suck lol**

** please review ^_^**


	3. Storytelling

**hey everyone! thanx for all who reviewed and all who read! ^_^ well im sorry i wasnt able to update for a little bit cuz my weekend was completely booked. my sis got married and she's became crazy bridezilla bitch lol i kinda cant blame her. but she is driving me CRAZY! and then this week are finals GRRRR! i hate finals lol at least we get out early**

**and then the end of school!!!!!! HOORAY!**

**back to the story!**

Alice POV

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other then slowly turned back to me.

"Well, your story isn't the happiest. I don't think I can explain it in a way that would make you understand the full length of it. What about you, Carlisle?" asked Esme.

He just shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell it either. There are some parts of your story that even I don't know about. The only person who knows the full extent of it is Jasper."

I pulled my eyebrows together. "Is he the one who ran out?" I was pretty confident that it was, but still, I could be wrong. I don't see how though.

Esme nodded. "Yes."

Something about that single word answer bothered me. Why did he run out in the first place? He must have been the one who was sobbing while I was semi-unconscious. I couldn't help but wonder; what is he to me?

"Esme, what is Jasper to me? How does he fit into my life?" I asked, curiosity evident in my voice. It was more than curiosity though. It was more like a necessity.

Both Esme and Carlisle smiled slightly, but it was tinted with sadness, as if they didn't want to tell me. Or they couldn't tell me. I wasn't sure which.

"I think it isn't our place to tell you who he is. You should ask him yourself." stated Carlisle.

As if right on cue, Jasper walked up the porch and leaned in the doorway. His eyes were only for me as they bore into mine, looking deep within my soul. He looked like he calmed down a little bit. Only slightly though. There was still a little wildness in his eyes.

"Would you like to take a walk with me? I can explain so much." His voice was kind as he held out his hand for me.

I nodded. "Sure." I needed to fill the gigantic gaping holes within my life. Scratch that. It was just one massive black hole in my life that consumed everything.

I reached out and grabbed his hand and he pulled me up from the floor. I was shocked how graceful I was. In reality, I should have stumbled forward a little but that never happened. I smiled to myself as Jasper led me down the porch and driveway. We were still hand in hand as we walked. He was taking me somewhere, I just didn't know what or where it was.

We walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence. I really didn't want to start the conversation, but I was soon swallowed by my own thoughts. I darted my eyes around, never letting go of Jasper's hand, begging for something to look familiar. He led me into the nearby forest inhabited by thousands upon thousands of trees. I looked at each tree individually, racking my brain for anything to come up. But it was like my mind was full of noisy crickets chirping loudly.

This was getting so frustrating. I wanted so badly to remember my past life, but its all a blank. It's like taking a test that you never studied for or learned about. Jasper tightened his hand around mine in a comforting way. I met his eyes in a stare. He gave me a slight smile but still never uttered a single word.

After what seemed like an hour or so, Jasper suddenly stopped at the base of a small river. He sat down on one of the rocks and patted the space beside him. I took his offer graciously and sat down gracefully. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't want to meet his gaze. If this was going to be anything like Esme's and Carlisle's conversation, I will just be disappointing him. I hate seeing expressions fall.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, taking a small pebble and throwing it into the river with a _plop_.

I could feel his confusion radiating off of him. "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for, Alice." His voice was kind and gentle.

I sighed. "But I do have something to be sorry for. In fact, I have to apologize for everything! Since I woke up, or whatever I did, I crush people by saying that I can't remember a thing. And I try so hard to, my head is even throbbing from all the strain I've put it through, and still, nothing comes up. Not even a slight glimmer of my old life." I was fighting the rising sob creeping up my throat.

Jasper seemed to tell that I was fighting hard not to break down. He hesitantly and cautiously wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I buried my face in his shirt, still not wanting to meet his eyes. I couldn't stand to see whatever expression he conjured up.

"Listen to me, Alice and listen good. You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault and I will make the person who did this to you pay dearly, but right now, I'm worried about you." His wound his other arm around me and I felt completely safe and at ease in his arms. It was like his arms were my home. I could sit all day like this and be completely content and satisfied. My mind may not know Jasper, but my body definitely did.

I sighed. I still blame myself. Sure, I wasn't the one who made me completely forget everything, but I was the main cause of the evident pain in his voice. Jasper continued.

"Do you want to hear your story?"

I looked up from his shirt, meeting his eyes for the first time since we sat down. "More than anything."

I leaned my head on his shoulder as he pulled me into his lap. "Unfortunately I don't know much about your human life. You were changed into a vampire in an insane asylum and since then, even you couldn't remember your human past. You looked at the tag on the white straight jacket they had you in and it said _Mary Alice Brandon._ You figured that was your name but you didn't like the sound of Mary."

I crinkled my nose. It was true. I don't like the name Mary. It doesn't suit me.

"So you went by Alice."

I smiled. I knew that name sounded like mine when I first heard it.

"You had to hunt right away. Your eyes were bottomless coal black. Your overwhelming thirst consumed you and you killed the doctor who came to check in on you in the asylum. He was your first and only human life you've taken." He sounded proud and envious.

I gasped. I had killed someone? That doesn't sound like something I would do. I couldn't do it.

"After you drank, you ran. You ran far away from that little town. You were so horrified with yourself for taking an innocent life that you succumbed yourself to never drinking blood again. The days went by and you found the thirst unbearable and went looking for an unlucky hiker in the woods. But right at that moment, you had a vision."

He paused. A vision? What did that mean?

"A vision?" I asked, unable to stop myself from interrupting.

He smiled down at me. "Yes, a vision. You have an unusual and special ability that no other vampire as far as we know has. You are able to see the future in these so called visions. They are very brief and the visions can change easily."

"I'm psychic?" I couldn't help the shock coloring my voice.

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

"Do I have these visions a lot?" I asked.

"Not really. You can't call the visions on your own free will, they just come to you. The consistency varies." he explained. "Anyway back to the story, you had a vision of Carlisle and his family. His family consisted of his wife Esme and posing as their children were Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. In the vision you noticed that they didn't have the same lifestyle as you. They didn't hunt humans and their eyes weren't a crimson red. They were a bright gold because they drank the blood of animals. Since then, you have drank nothing but animal blood and you no longer felt like a.." he hesitated. "monster." There was something in Jasper's voice that told me he wasn't happy with using the word "monster".

Okay, so I know a little bit about my vampire life and nothing about my human life. With all this new information, still nothing jogged my memory. I internally groaned in frustration.

As if reading my mind, Jasper spoke. "Still nothing yet?"

I shook my head. "No. But can I ask you something before you move on?"

He nodded. "Of course, Alice."

I hesitated, trying to word things the right way. "What am I to you? I know that I'm a daughter to Carlisle and Esme, but what about you?"

Jasper looked away, thinking. I could literally see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to conjure up an answer.

"Well.." he hesitated again. "You were everything to me." His voice was powered by so much passion that I had to catch my breath.

He left it like that as he unwound his arms from my waist and stood, clearly not wanting to talk more about what he meant by "everything". Though I had a pretty good idea. I must have been his soul mate. His love. His, like he said, everything. And something told me that he was the same to me. But I'm not the same Alice he knew, I'm completely different. I think. I hope he could accept a new Alice.

**ehhh im not sure about the way i ended this**

**i promise that the next update will be up sooner and it will be in jasper's pov. at least im gonna try lol**

**please review ^_^**


	4. Bella's Journal

**thank god its summer vacation! im literally sick of school right now lol i passed most of my finals [except geometry...stupid numbers] and now im a sophomore! yay! **

**im amazingly glad that the wedding is over too. today im going to my bff's birthday party so its gonna rock!**

**thanx to all who reviewed and read!**

**enjoy the next chapter! and sorry my updates arent as frequent**

**and fyi, i just realized that when i was explaining her story in the previous chapter, i put bella, edward, emmett, and rosalie were posing as carlisle's and esme's kids. but i realized that bella didn't come til after alice and jasper got there lmao**

**so i guess bella will be a vampire in the family longer than alice. idk**

Jasper POV

"What am I to you? I know that I'm a daughter to Carlisle and Esme, but what about you?" asked Alice.

I had to look away. What should I tell her? That she's the love of my existence? The sun that brightens my every day? The meaning of my own life? That without her, I could not bear to live?

My heart plummeted just thinking about that. She didn't remember me. She couldn't remember anything about our life together, all of the amazing times we shared. I will kill Maria and that Caleb for putting my angel through so much pain. Her pain radiated off of her in powerful waves. She felt useless and I felt so helpless. I had no idea what was going to happen now.

All I wanted to do was hold her and kiss her.

"Well.." I began, trying to control my vibrating voice.

One thing's for sure though, I will do whatever it takes to make her remember everything and see her smile my favorite smile in the whole world again.

"You were everything to me." I hadn't realized I put so much passion into my statement, but I meant every ounce of it.

I stood up and unwound my arms from her. Immediately I felt a sense of deep loss as I let go of her, but I didn't want to explain everything right now. I couldn't run the risk of driving her away. I looked over my shoulder at her. She just stared across the river with a blank look on her face. I could feel confusion and hope coming from her. Confusion I understood, but hope?

I ran my hand through my blonde curls and knelt down beside her. She grabbed my hands in hers, shaking slightly, but she didn't look at me.

"Alice?" I asked and she snapped her head towards me, meeting my gaze. Her eyes swam with heartbreak. My eyebrows pulled together.

"Whats wrong?"

She looked away again, her hands still shaking.

"I'm sorry." she said, no louder than a faint whisper.

I instantly felt the nagging feeling to reach out and embrace my pixie, but I fought hard not to act on my impulse. It was just too soon.

"For what?" I asked again.

"For causing the evident pain in your eyes and voice. For being a different Alice then you once knew. For not being the Alice you fell for. I'm sorry for everything." she choked back a sob as she let go of my hands and stood up.

I just stared at her in disbelief. None of this is her fault. She was still the same Alice who's love runs deep within me and I still loved her with every fibre of my being. Nothing in this world or the next could change that fact.

I heard leaves crunch beside me and I looked over my shoulder to see Alice slowly walking back towards the direction of the house. I was getting nothing but depressing emotions from her. I immediately shot up from where I knelt and ran to her side. Not caring that she might run away, I wrapped my arms around her in what I hoped was a comforting hug. Instantly, my body felt a sense of completion with her in my arms and I internally smiled.

Alice wound her arms around my neck and hugged me closer, burying her face in my chest. I raised one of my hands and made soothing circles on the middle of her back as she started to sob quietly. I don't know how long we stood there, but all too soon, she lifted her head up and pulled away.

"Thanks." She uttered. "I really needed that."

I smiled down on her. "Anytime, Alice."

The corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile as we started walking back towards the house.

Bella POV

Edward and I were completely satisfied with today's hunt. Granted our hunt was shorter than our normal ones, we still felt completely satisfied. Much to Edward's excitement, there was a small pride of 9 mountain lions in the area. Mountain lions were my new favorite animal to feast on since it was the first time I've ever tried them. As soon as he spotted the unlucky pride, he begged me to try one. I was a little reluctant, but I couldn't deny Edward anything.

So being the gentleman that he was, Edward let me have 5 of the mountain lions while he had the remaining 4. Of course I argued, but his mind was set on me having the bigger half.

We started walking hand in hand back to the house. Normally, we would've gone to our little hidden cottage deep within the forest, but Edward wanted a few of his classic CDs from his bedroom in the Cullen house. I'm glad we were heading back too. In his bedroom was my journal. The journal was the last thing my father ever gave me before he died about 41 years ago from a heart attack. All of the steak and cobbler finally caught up to him in the end.

But the journal was important to me. It had a faded green cover with an intricate silver design for the lower border. On the cover was the word _Serenity. _My father and Edward knew the real significance of _Serenity _for me. Since then, I have been writing in it whenever I get inspiration. It was always about my life or events, but they were hidden in the poems I created. No one has ever read any of my poems. Not even Edward. They were personal puzzles and he respects my privacy.

For some reason, I felt the need to write about the mountain lions. But I'm not sure how to write them in poem form. I glanced over at Edward as we ran. I giggled slightly seeing his eyes staring at me and his expression was screwed up. He was trying to read my thoughts. Again. He never learns and refuses to give up. I rarely lift my mind shield away.

His eyes turned warm and his expression turned embarrassed from being caught. He gave me that crooked smile that made my knees go weak. I quickly pecked his cheek and turned my head around to find that we arrived at the house.

We slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb Alice and Jasper at whatever they were doing.

"What are you two doing home so early?" asked a female voice.

I was expecting it to be Alice, but Esme walked up to us.

"I could say the same to you. Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" I asked.

I glanced back at Edward, not paying attention at all to what was being said. But was concentrating on Esme's thoughts. Carlisle walked up quickly behind Esme.

"We were, but we had to get home immediately. Something's happened to Alice." He choked on the last word.

"What?! What happened?! Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she? Where's Jasper?" Millions of questions flew from my mouth as I quickly looked around the room for any sign of them. That's when I smelled it.

A new scent. Two scents to be exact. Both foreign to me.

"She.." hesitated Esme, trying to keep her voice even and calm. "She can't remember anything. Not us. Not her life. Not her past. Not even Jasper." she failed as her voice wavered and eventually ended with a broken sob.

She leaned into Carlisle as he wrapped his arms around her.

I choked back a sob myself. Alice couldn't remember us? How can that be?

"What the hell happened?" asked Edward.

Carlisle shrugged. "We don't really know. I was at the hospital working when we got a frantic phone call from Jasper saying that Alice might be dead. So we hurried home and sure enough, she looked dead. But she was only unconcious. She came to just minutes after we arrived and her memory was completely blank. Jasper took Alice on a walk, I'm guessing to tell her about her life. We didn't get a chance to ask what happened."

I stood there shocked. There was no way that could happen to Alice. She never did anything to anyone. Why was she the one being punished? Why did she have to suffer a cruel fate?

"And Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, trying with every ounce of my strength to keep my voice even. Just like Esme, I failed.

Esme shook her head. "They don't know. They should be back here pretty soon."

"And Jasper? How is he taking it?" asked Edward.

"Not well." was all Carlisle said.

I shook my head vigorously, not wanting to believe any word. I felt Edward's arms around me, trying to calm me. But his attempt didn't work. I wasn't calm. I had just lost my sister.

**so what did you think? for once, it wasnt in alice's pov! so im happy! lol**

**please review! :D**

**btw the journal is really important to the story. so keep that in mind!**


	5. First Vision

**heyy guys! time for another chapter! yay!**

**i have been super lazy this week. i deserve it. school is exhausting lol all i've been doing is watching harry potter with leah. we just got done watching the third one and are probably gonna continue the series tomorrow with the fourth lol i love harry potter!**

**but i cant decide which is better:**

**harry potter or twilight?**

**ive read both series and ive seen all the movies to them that are made so far**

**but i still cant decide**

**i love both lol**

**ya...just thought i'd share that lol**

**back to the story!**

Alice POV

We slowly entered through the door of the house. There was a small huddle of people standing and talking in whispers in the middle of the living room. Jasper grabbed my hand gently and led me towards the living room. At once, the voices stopped and the people turned to look at us. Carlisle and Esme were two of the four. But there was another couple there too. All four had expressions of pity and horror.

The woman had long deep brunette curled hair that framed her face with the same golden eyes as the others. The man beside her had bronze wind-swept hair and also the same color of eyes as the rest. He was about a head taller than the woman. They looked at me as if they knew me. They probably did. The problem was that I had no idea who they were.

Immediately, the brunette walked up to me and grabbed my free hand with hers, shaking slightly. Her eyes bore into mine. She was a vampire, but if she were human, she would've been drowning in her tears.

"Please, Alice. Please tell me you recognize me!" She begged.

I scanned over her face again. I scrunched my eyes closed in concentration to find some sort of memory or recollection of this woman. As expected, nothing came up. Another stranger.

I slowly shook my head. She dropped my hand to cover her mouth. She collapsed to the floor, shaking and sobbing. Had I really had that much effect on her? The man dropped to his knees to comfort her.

We all stood in silence as she got the last of her dry sobs out. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme to see them watching that woman with conflict in their eyes. What the conflict is? I had no idea.

The sobs slowly stopped and the couple on the floor slowly rose to their feet.

"I'm sorry." The woman whispered. "I lost control over myself. I'm so sorry, Alice."

I started laughing. Not hysteric. But I was lost in a giggle fit. All eyes were on me, completely puzzled and wondering if I lost my sanity. To be honest, I don't think I ever had it.

"You're apologising? I'm the one who has no recollection of anything and you're apologising?" I choked out between giggles.

The man gave me a skeptic look and I immediately composed myself.

"Sorry. It was just really ironic."

I looked around to Jasper's face. It was full of worry. I turned back to the couple who stood before me. Maybe if I know their names, that will jog something. Although, it hasn't worked so far.

As if reading my mind, the man spoke. "I am Edward and this is my wife, Bella." He gestured to the woman beside him and she nodded slightly to acknowledge the introduction. "We have been your siblings for a long time."

Seeing no resemblance, they must have been portraying as my siblings for a long time. Just like Carlisle and Esme were posing as my parents. That made me wonder: How old am I?

"You're at least over a hundred and fifty years old. We don't know for sure." Edward answered.

My eyebrows shot up and my jaw completely dropped, but I wasn't sure which one I was more surprised at: the fact that I am older than every single person on this planet and don't look a day over 19 or the fact that Edward answered my unspoken thought.

Edward chuckled. "I guess I should tell you that I can read minds."

Flabbergasted. I was completely flabbergasted.**[not sure why i put flabbergasted. it sounds funny lol and smart**] Wow, he can read minds. That had to be kind of annoying; always having voices in your head like you're going crazy. Always forced to hear thoughts that probably aren't the best to listen to. He's probably heard a lot he never wanted to know.

As if answering my unspoken rhetorical question, Edward nodded. I internally giggled. So I wasn't the only person with a weird power. But I still have yet to experience it.

Suddenly, everything around me swirled into nothingness and black as my vision faded. My head throbbed in pain as a scene played out in front of me.

_I scanned and flipped through faded and tarnished pages. It wasn't a book I was looking through. It was a journal._

_I looked up to see Bella sitting next to me on a bed. It was only us in the bedroom. As I touched each page, I made sure to be gentle and careful to not rip or smudge any of the pages and ink. _

_"Stop. It's this one. This is the one I want to show you." Bella said as she placed her hand on mine to prevent me from flipping to another page. _

_I looked over the page and quietly whispered what was written._

_"Together, they are one._

_Without the other, they are nothing._

_Apart, they cease to exist._

_Together, they burn bright._

_The sun looks down upon them with envy._

_Cupid watches them in shame._

_No love produced by him could be compared._

_They fit together perfectly;_

_Like a puzzle._

_Very different from each other._

_But still perfect._

_Like water and fire._

_Yin and Yang._

_Soprano and Bass."_

_I silently closed the journal and gazed upon Bella. My eyes were swimming._

_"You wrote this about me and Jasper, Bella?" _

_Bella nodded as I wrapped my arms around her._

_"Thank you so much." I whispered._

I gasped as my sight returned to the present. I was looking up from the floor to stare at four concerned faces staring at me back. Confusion consumed me and I realized that my head was on Jasper's lap and he was sitting down.

"Wow, speak of the damn devil. Why am I on the floor?" I asked as Jasper held out his hand and helped me up.

"You just collapsed. Did you have a vision?" asked Bella.

I nodded. "I think so."

"What was it about?" asked Jasper.

Edward gave me a knowing look. "You can see my visions too?" I inquired.

He smiled and nodded.

"Well, it wasn't much. I was sitting in a room with Bella and she had me read a poem that she wrote about me and Jasper. It was in some sort of journal."

I looked over at Bella as realization crossed her face.

"I showed you my journal?!" She asked shocked.

"I think so."

She shook her head. "I've never shown my journal to anyone before." Her eyes flickered to Edward.

Carlisle spoke for the first time. "Maybe whatever you showed her helped her remember. Maybe that's some way to give her memory back."

Everyone stared.

"Bella, have you written a lot about Alice?" asked Jasper, seeming desperate to try anything.

Bella hid her face behind her hair, obviously hating all the attention. I didn't mind it so much myself.

"Yes." she confessed.

I looked over at Jasper. "Do you think it would work?" I asked, up for anything to help me fill the growing hole in my brain.

"It's worth a try." Esme spoke up.

We all looked back to Bella. "Would you mind if Alice read your journal?" asked Esme.

Bella looked off into the distance. "I guess I wouldn't mind. I just want my sister back." But there was something behind those words that made me not trust that she was okay with me looking at it.

The front door burst open and two more people walked in. The first was a woman. She had to be the most beautiful woman in existence. She had long blonde hair, curves in the right places, and her face would make the goddess Aphrodite grow red with jealousy. The second person was a man with short brown-almost-black hair and the biggest muscles I've ever seen. He was carrying at least a dozen plastic shopping bags.

"Hey guys." The woman walked over to us. "Did we miss anything?" She asked, analyzing our expressions.

Geez! How many people do we have to explain this to? How many more people do I have to see get crushed by my memory or lack there of?

**i think this is a pretty good place to stop.**

**in case you're wondering, i created the poem myself**

**no help! lol**

**idk about this chapter. my fingers just typed away like they had a mind of their own.**

**please review! :]**


	6. Pictures

**hey guys! im back with another chapter! as some of you have guessed, yes the journal helps alice remember. or will it??? **

**dun dun dun! **

Bella POV

I was devastated when Alice couldn't remember me. Okay, that was a huge understatement. I feel like I've completely lost my sister even though she is standing right next to me. I even subtly hyperventilated. No one noticed though. At least I don't think they did. I would do anything to get her memory back. But why did it have to be my personal private journal? There's a reason why they call it a private journal. I know I sound kind of selfish but I had a lot of stuff in that journal that I don't want anyone to know. Not even Edward knew the things I hid in those pages.

But I knew I had to. I could just show her the poems about her. And besides, my secrets were hidden in those poems so only I knew the true meaning of them. I agreed to show the journal to her. But only her.

After my little internal debate, I finally came back to reality only to see Rosalie and Emmett had returned from their little shopping spree. Oh god, here we go again.

"Hey guys! Did we miss anything?" Rosalie asked.

I didn't want to listen to their reactions to the news of Alice's lack of memory. I quickly grabbed Alice's arm.

"Let's go upstairs." I stated.

She nodded and we quickly walked up the stairs and I lead her into her and Jasper's room. I heard her gasp slightly as she took in her surroundings. The walls were painted beige with a green accent wall and the carpet was a creamy white shag. There was one huge window almost covering up the entire west wall. There was a small white love seat couch in the corner and two bookshelves full of books. There was a small wooden dresser with three pictures of Alice and Jasper on top. Alice stared at the framed photos.

The first was on their wedding day. I remember that day perfectly. I was Alice's maid of honor. Well I should say matron of honor since I was married along with Rosalie. She couldn't decide which one of us to have as her maid of honor so she just picked both of us. Alice was so worried that something would go wrong, but everything went perfectly. She looked absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. She wore a mermaid style gown that fit closly at the bodice and flared loosely at the knees. It had corresponding bead and crystal work all around the dress and the train. She insisted that the wedding be traditional so Jasper never saw Alice in the dress until she walked down the aisle. The picture was of their first kiss as a married couple. Alice's hands were positioned at Jasper's cheeks while his hands were on the small of her back and both of them had their eyes closed. What made the picture so perfect was that her left hand was showing and the light touched the diamond ring at the exact moment the picture was taken and it sparkled. It was the first time I've seen Jasper look so happy that he would've cried.

The second was taken in their bedroom. They were both looking out their enormous window. The window was on the west side for one purpose only: to watch the sunset. Their room was tinged with orange, yellow, red, and purple as they watched the sun go down, their hands entwined. I remember sneaking in their room with my very first digital camera in my hands. When they heard the door open, they quickly snapped their heads to look at me and I quickly snapped the picture. In the picture, Alice was smiling at me and glowing. Beside her was Jasper, just staring and smiling at her beauty with their fingers still entwined. Alice wanted to keep the picture and had it framed. The sunset in the background accented it perfectly.

The third was just of Alice. It was the first time we all played baseball in the clearing as a family. Rosalie took the picture. Alice had on her little baseball uniform and at the time she was pitching to Jasper. She threw the ball to Jasper, but he was too distracted by her to realize that there was a ball heading towards him. It smacked him in the face and he fell over from the impact. The picture was of Alice laughing at her husband. She looked so angelic that Jasper begged Rosalie to make him a copy and had it framed and placed on their shared dresser.

Alice held up the picture of their wedding day and examined it thoroughly. I don't know how long we stayed in silence, but soon she spoke softly.

"I think I remember this." She clutched the picture to her chest.

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed.

She shook her head. "I don't remember it clearly." She closed her eyes before continuing. "I don't really remember it at all. I just have this feeling that I was tense that day. But it all melted away once I got up on that altar. Okay, maybe I do remember a little bit. But nothing else of it. I don't remember this kiss."

I sighed. "That's still a start. And yes, you were very tense. But it seemed all your tension went away once you saw Jasper and his reaction of you in your wedding dress."

Alice smiled brightly. "What was his reaction?" she asked.

I giggled a little bit, remembering. "Well, the musicians started playing the wedding march and everyone stood and turned to look at you. You wanted Carlisle to give you away so he was walking next to you. As soon as Jasper saw you and locked eyes with you, his eyebrows shot up and his mouth completely dropped." I laughed a little at the memory. "He quickly composed himself but you saw him and started giggling a little bit. We have a picture of it somewhere. But the whole time, Jasper wore the biggest smile on his face. He literally out shined the sun with his smile."

Alice laughed softly. "I guess he wasn't expecting me to look that way."

"Nope." I answered.

Alice continued to explore the room. She walked up to a small closet and opened it. She smirked as she walked in. From the outside, the closet didn't look like much. But the inside was enormous! At least five king sized beds could fit and still have room for more. And that was just only the width. I followed Alice in and we both laughed at the sight. The closet was completely filled with clothes and shopping bags. It was arranged in articles of clothing, then by designer, then by seasons, and then by color. Behind us was seven large shelves full of shoes and accesories organized by occasion. In the corner, there were three mirrors facing a different angle and a pedestal.

"I can tell that I love shopping." exclaimed Alice as her eyes bugged out from all the clothing.

"Oh yeah! You loved dragging me along on your shopping sprees. It was torture to me, but you didn't care."

Alice just smiled and walked up to the mirrors. She lifted her leg and slowly stepped on the pedestal and looked at herself in the mirrors. She gently touched the space just below her eyes. They were a dull gold color. She would need to go hunting soon.

"Bella?" She asked.

I looked at her reflection. "Yes?"

"What's your story? How did you become a vampire and join the Cullens?" She asked.

I sat down on the floor and she turned around and sat on the pedestal.

"Well, I moved to Forks a long time ago to live with my father. I was 17 at the time. My mother got remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband. I didn't want to be a third wheel so I thought I would go live with my dad since I hadn't seen him in years. So I moved from Pheonix to the rainiest and cloudiest place in the United States." I smiled, thinking back.

"When I started school, I met Edward. He was a vampire at the time and stayed away from me since my blood called to him. My blood was stronger than the other humans at the school to Edward. Well one day, it was really icy out and I got out of my truck. As I was starting to walk to the school, one of the students lost control of his van and was going to hit me. Edward ran to me and stopped the van from hitting me, saving my life. The thing that was strange was that Edward was far away from me on the other side of the parking lot when the van was about to collide with me and he got to me so fast. I knew something was up, but he wouldn't tell me."

I paused and looked at Alice. She was engrossed in the story. I smiled and continued.

"After a little research, I figured out that he was a vampire. He confirmed it in Port Angeles when I was almost mugged and raped by a few guys. Since then, we were inseperable and in love and I met and was welcomed into the Cullen family. Rosalie was a little hostile though. Later that year, I was attacked by a tracker vampire and he bit me. Edward killed him but the venom was completely spread through my body so it was too late to suck the venom out. Edward never wanted me to become what he was, but he had no choice but to watch me suffer through the transformation."

I paused again. Alice placed her hand gently on mine.

"Please continue." She requested.

"Well, after I woke up, I was a vampire. And in reality, I wanted to become one to stay with him but I knew he would never allow me to become one. So he felt so guilty but yet, relieved. A decade or two later, you and Jasper showed up on our doorstep." I looked up and smiled.

"I'm guessing Rosalie is the blonde one that's downstairs?" she asked.

I forgot that she didn't know about Rosalie and Emmett. "Yes. And her husband is Emmett. They were here before me. But Edward was the first one in the family with Carlisle. Then came Esme and Rosalie. Then Emmett and me. And then Jasper and you."

A loud crash downstairs pulled us out of our thoughts. I heard yelling following the crash and Alice and I looked at each other.

"I'm kind of glad that I'm not down there. Thanks for pulling me out." said Alice.

"No problem. I didn't want to see their reactions either."

We both sighed then got up from the floor. We walked back into Jasper and Alice's room and went out the door. Alice stopped in the doorway and took one last look at the three pictures then closed the door to join the others downstairs.

**im done with another one! yay!**

**i changed bella's story a little bit. i really didn't want to go through all 4 books so i just settled on the first**

**but what is bella hiding in her journal?????????**

**stay tuned! lol review please!**


	7. Shattered Glass

**hello! im back again with another chapter! its a little earlier than usual ik lol well i got grounded cuz i went to the park alone. how freakin stupid is that??? im 14 years old and in a little over a month i'll be 15!! i can go alone! yeah, its a big park. but its sunny and full of people. ughh! sometimes my parents' protectiveness is way too much for me to handle. **

**so cuz im grounded, i might as well get another chapter up. so here you go! use my pain and suffering for your enjoyment! lol :]**

Rosalie POV

I hated to admit it, but I had enough shopping for one day. Don't get me wrong, I loved shopping with a passion, but I was sick of it for today, which usually never happens. Emmett was like my pack mule, always carrying whatever I would buy. We were flying off to Paris soon for another honeymoon. We had been on so many that I just stopped counting. I loved the honeymoons we went on, but on the downside, we would always have to be somewhere secluded because both Emmett and I loved the sun. It was strange, yes, but it was true. We couldn't get enough of the sun. It completely sucks that we sparkle in the light.

That's why we were shopping. It was just for some last minute clothes for Emmett and I. I even bought him a black beret since we were going to France. Immediately after I bought it, I put it on Emmett's head. And being the goof that he is, went all around the mall all day talking with a really bad and fake french accent. He even took a sharpie and drew a mustache on his face. I was dying of laughter as I smacked his head for being immature. But that didn't stop him from his freaky french man impersonation.

As we were finishing up shopping, we went into a small antique shop called _Wooden Glass._ I knew that it was one of Esme's favorite stores to go in for some finishing touches on the house to make it a piece of art. After browsing for a few minutes, my eyes landed on something. It was a simple glass bowl with a small base and a small curve up. The inside of the bowl was encrusted with small flat, smooth crystals. It was the perfect thing to finish off the fairly new decorated house.

Esme loved picking flowers from the forest to compliment the home and this glass bowl would make it perfect. She could fill up the bowl with a little bit of water and snip off the stems of the flowers and let them float in the water. Bella and Edward's wedding reception had something like that on the reception tables.

I paid the elderly cashier a hundred dollars even for it and I wouldn't accept the seventy dollar change she had ready for me. I told her to keep it as a tip and her face lit up. I smiled as I exited. It's easier for me to be nice when no one is watching. After I bought the bowl, Emmett and I went back to my red convertible and drove back home. I giggled as I watched Emmett try to rub off his marker mustache. He was having difficulty. There was a reason why they call it a permanent marker. All sharpies were. We pulled up to the house and I licked my fingers and rubbed off Emmett's mustache with ease. He made it so much more difficult than the task really was.

"Show off!" He murmured.

I giggled as I planted a kiss on his lips and tried to get out of the car. But he held my face in place as he deepened the kiss and went into a full blown make out. I eventually pulled away giggling and hopped out of the car. Emmett got out with a big goofy grin on his face and grabbed all of the bags. God, I loved this man! I grabbed the bowl and we made our way into the house. Everyone was huddled in the living room so both of us walked over.

"Hey guys! Did we miss anything?" I asked.

Bella took one glance at us then grabbed Alice's arm.

"Let's go upstairs."

Alice nodded and they disappeared up the steps. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion but I shook off the feeling and walked over to Esme.

"Guess what I got?" I sang.

"Rosalie.." She started saying, but I cut her off.

I held up the bowl. "It's a bowl decorated with crystals! I thought that you could use something like this to put the tops of those flowers in that you love so much. Like what Bella and.."

"Rosalie.." Interrupted Edward.

I rolled my eyes and continued, a little irritated from the interruption. "Like at Bella and Edward's wedding reception. You could fill it with water and.."

"Rosalie.." Jasper interrupted too.

Still I ignored and continued talking. "Fill it with water and put the tops in. I found this at that store in the mall that you love so much; _Wooden Glass_."

"_Rosalie!_" shouted Carlisle.

I stared at him shocked. Carlisle never yelled at me. Or anyone for that fact. I felt a little hurt and wanted to shout back. But I knew I couldn't. Not to Carlisle.

"You never yell, Carlisle." I stated.

That's when I noticed the defeated look in his eyes. I scanned the room looking on Jasper's, Esme's and Edward's faces as well. They all had the same defeated and devastated look in their eyes; Jasper's eyes held the most. I looked back to Emmett and he looked just as confused as I felt.

I turned my head back to Carlisle.

"What's wrong? What's with the depressed expressions?" I asked, a little scared to hear the answer.

"It's Alice." Jasper choked out.

I crinkled my eyebrows, confused. I pointed to the steps.

"She went upstairs with Bella."

Carlisle shook his head. "We know that but something happened to her. She has absolutely no memory of her past. She doesn't recognize us."

I stared, bewildered and confused.

"What?" Emmett spoke for the first time in a hoarse whisper.

"She can't remember anything." Esme spoke slowly, as if allowing time for it to sink in.

Alice can't remember? No recollection whatsoever? If she doesn't recognize them, she couldn't recognize me. And at that moment, everything clicked. I had lost her. I think I had truly lost my sister.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fingers in an angry frustration. The bowl completely shattered into millions of pieces making a loud crashing sound and scattered onto the floor. My fingers didn't unhinge from their position and my hands started to shake. I made no attempt to clean up the mess I made as everyone's worried eyes turn towards me. The silence was growing deeper and more intimidating by the second. It became unbearable as I needed to let everything out.

"_No!_" I shrieked.

This couldn't be happening. "No! This can't be real!" I yelled, each word getting louder. "Why?! Why did this happen?! How the hell did it happen?!" My angry stare flickered over to Jasper. "You were supposed to be with her! How could you let this happen?!"

I instantly regretted turning my anger towards him as pain, hurt, and guilt crossed his face. Emmett walked up behind me and wound his arms around my waist and crushed my back to his chest. I spun around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, if possible, and buried my face in his neck taking slow deep breaths. Emmett lifted his hand and made soothing circles on my back. I needed him as much as he needed me right now.

"Rose, baby, it's okay. We'll find a way to fix this." He desperately glanced at Carlisle, begging him to do something about Alice.

"We may have found a way to get her memory back." He stated.

I heard Emmett exhale in relief. I turned myself around in his arms again to face everyone. I leaned my head on his chest.

"How did this happen?" I asked calmly, directing the question more to Jasper than anyone else.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and not a second later, Bella and Alice walked up to the group. I looked over at Alice who stared back at me, her expression blank. That was enough to tell me that she didn't recognize me. I turned my focus back to Jasper.

"So what's the story?"

Jasper spent the next ten minutes explaining everything that happened, all the way from Maria and Caleb to when Emmett and I walked through the door. At the end of his explanation, I was shaking and fuming in anger. How dare Maria! I will personally kill her and her little friend and they can all burn in the rotting burning, fiery pits of hell! I smirked internally at the thought.

**kinda short, but i had to stop here. well know you guys now know all the reactions. now i can finally get to the journal and a few other twists will come ^_^**

**review = happy dance from me :]**


	8. Memories

**guess what time it is??? *drum roll* time for another chapter! i was pretty satisfied with my last one in rosalie's pov. ^_^ well im in for a busy day tomorrow. i have to go to this big family reunion thing but its gonna suck cuz theres gonna be no one there my age. or even in my generation for that fact. just a bunch of old people lol i love my family and all...but still lol then im going to this teeny tiny town of barely 300 people to celebrate my sister's birthday even tho she had it at the beginning of june. so i guess it wont be that bad lol her nephews are adorable! i cant wait to see them!**

**and my birthday is august 6th, so southern newborn; youre 22 days older than me XP lol gah! i cant wait to drive!**

**and dont worry guys, there will be lots of jasper/alice moments soon. i'll put some in now!**

Alice POV

After hearing Jasper's explanation of what happened to me, I was beyond shocked. I had never met them and yet they still come and basicly take away my entire life? What did I ever do to them? That Maria sounds like a major bitch and seeing the evident fury in Jasper's eyes when telling us of it, made my body go weak. He really cares for me. He really loves me. I smiled slightly.

Everyone broke off into groups, chattering and trying to figure out ways to help my memory loss. I thought the journal was a pretty good idea, but everyone wanted a backup in case they were wrong. I sat alone on the couch while they were in two seperate groups standing in the middle of the living room.

I felt very claustrophobic, the room was getting a little stuffy and cramped. I needed to get out so I slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door to me and Jasper's room. I closed it softly behind me. I grabbed the picture of our wedding day and sat down on the white love seat. I stared at the frame in my hands; my fingers lightly traced Jasper's form in the picture. I clutched the picture to my chest as I bowed my head down. Why couldn't I remember this? All I remember is tension, but it is of no importance to the day. I wanted to remember every detail, every moment, of that day. I looked so happy in the picture, but now I'm dead compared to it.

The door silently opened and I lifted my head up to see who entered. Jasper was leaning against the door frame and looking at me with an emotion on his face that I couldn't determine.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

I giggled half-heartedly.

"You don't need to ask permission to enter your own room." I replied.

Jasper just smiled and walked over to me. I patted the seat next to me and he sat down graciously. He looked at the picture I was hugging.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

I smiled and revealed the picture of our first kiss as a joined married couple.

"Just this."

Jasper took the frame and looked at it. A smile played on the corners of his lips, probably reminiscing the day. I layed my head on his shoulder, also staring at the picture; still racking my brain for any other memory of it. My brain remained mute.

"You looked so happy, Jasper." I whispered.

I had no idea why I whispered, it just felt like I should for this moment. Jasper turned to look at me and smiled.

"I was." He paused as a new emotion flickered in his eyes. "I am."

Those two solitary words held so much power and passion that if I was human, it would've knocked me breathless. My hand wrapped around his hand that held the picture and I swiftly pecked his cheek.

"Tell me about that day." I looked back at the picture.

He chuckled slightly. "You were a mess that day. You were running around the house yelling at everyone who wasn't doing their job or wasn't doing their job right or fast enough for your liking. You were constantly shouting at Emmett because he would always goof off and tie the white ribbons all around you. You were very frustrated and to this day, I have no idea why he tied ribbons around you, he's just random like that. He would always threaten to spill red wine over your wedding dress because you wouldn't calm down. Everything was tense."

"We decided to have the wedding at the house outside. At the time, we were living in Alaska so there wasn't a lot of sunlight and the Denali clan was invited. Several humans were there too that were friends of ours. Even many nomads and my friends Peter and Charlotte came over for our wedding. You wanted everything to be traditional and feel like a normal human wedding. At first, I was against the idea of a wedding, but I came around and couldn't wait for you to become my wife."

He smiled as I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around my shoulders. "Well, I was forced outside about two hours before the wedding started because you started to get ready. In those two hours, I greeted and ushered people to the chairs. The yard was huge. It was filled with rows of white chairs split into two sections. There was a white carpet running down the middle of it. At the end of the carpet, there was a fairly large white arch decorated with blood red roses and pearl white calla lillies."

I smiled, picturing everything. "Pretty soon the music started and I quickly ran up to the front and looked back. Rosalie walked out first and then Bella, both carrying a solitary calla lilly. Then everyone stood and looked back. You were walking up slowly arm in arm with Carlisle. You looked beautiful. Scratch that, beautiful is an insult to what you were. You were beyond beautiful. My jaw even dropped."

I smiled brightly at his compliment as he continued. "We never broke eye contact as you approached me. The ceremony passed by in a blur because all I could concentrate on was you. I couldn't believe that this goddess standing beside me would be mine forever. Then we shared our first kiss married. I swear that fireworks exploded as electricity jolted through my body. At that point, I knew if I were human, I would be crying."

He sighed, remembering while I was picturing. The wedding sounded perfect. But still, nothing came up. I only felt a sensation deep within me that could remember the feeling of that kiss.

Jasper's arms tightened around me and he smiled down. In that moment, I knew that I loved him. Our love couldn't get lost by my lack of memory. Our love is too strong to be lost. I smiled brightly and threw my arms around Jasper's neck and crushed myself to him. He held me tighter, if even possible.

"I know that I don't remember it, but I can feel that kiss we had." I pulled away and placed my hands on his cheeks. "You need to know that even though I lost my memory, I still feel love towards you. Jasper, I love you so much."

And with that, I closed the space between our lips. The fireworks and electricity that he described exploded in me. I reluctantly broke away and hugged him closer to me.

"Alice.." He whispered as he buried his face into my hair.

That was all he ever said.

**ehhh......im not sure if this is a good place to end it. but i am anyway lol**

**please review!**

**i want to know what you think of my little jasper/alice moment here**


	9. Calla Lily

**another chapter time! i hope you guys liked the last chapter. this story has gotten favorited and put on alerts a lot so yay! but i kinda wish that i would get a few more reviews *hint hint* lol thanx to everyone!**

**well i cant wait til tomorrow! its gonna be EXTREMELY hot [emphasis on extremely] so im going swimming..again lol i swear nebraska is completely messed up. it will storm one day, be hot the next, then storm again, then be cold the next, then go back to majorly hot. i guess the saying is true about nebraska: if you dont like the weather in nebraska, wait 5 minutes. **

**it was so screwed up one day. we were in the middle of a tornado warning and it was completely dark and gray out with thunder, lightning, heavy rain, the whole shabang! then about 5 mins later, i come up the stairs cuz the tornado warning was over and looked outside. IT WAS FREAKIN SUNNY AND THE SKY WAS BLUE INSTEAD OF GRAY! WTF??? not lying! well i guess thats nebraska for you lol**

**idk if any of you have ever heard that expression or been to nebraska, but trust me, the weather is pretty screwed up. but thats why i love living in nebraska ^_^ even tho its the only place ive ever lived in. **

**so enough of my babbling and random rambling, back to the story. tell me what you think**

Alice POV

After several moments of just embracing each other, Jasper spoke.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that."

He lifted my face and pressed his lips to mine in another eruption of fireworks. He slowly parted his lips beneath mine and we deepened the kiss.

A knock on the door interrupted me and Jasper's amazing moment. We broke away and exchanged a look of annoyance for the person on the other side of the door. I refused to take away my arms from Jasper's neck and he seemed just as reluctant to release his hold on me as well. I pecked him quickly on the cheek then responded.

"Come in." I said, trying to make my annoyance clear.

Bella opened the door and peeked her head inside. She had a shit-eating grin on her face and was in the middle of a giggling fit. No doubt she eavesdropped on us. We were too involved in the moment to even realize that someone was on the other side of the door listening to us. She's such a stalker.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're having a moment?" I asked, even more annoyed.

Bella laughed once more. "That's very Alice of you. You'll be back to normal in no time with the speed of things. You're already beginning to sound and act like you were."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, grateful I was making progress. Even though I had no idea I was making any progress.

"Is there a reason why you interrupted us? Cause I will be more than happy to ignore that you're hear and go back to where me and Jasper left off." I asked again.

Bella nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to see my journal now." She replied, suddenly very nervous.

I looked over at Jasper to see him smile. He inclined his head in the direction of the door.

"Go."

I captured his lips in one last passionate kiss then got up from his lap. I playfully glared and stuck out my tongue at Bella for making me leave him. She just smiled as if she was the most innocent creature on the face of the planet. _Innocent my ass._I thought to myself. I followed her out the door but paused in the door frame. I stole one last glance of Jasper on our love seat and he gave me a smile that truly touched his eyes. And with that, I ran up the stairs, following Bella.

She slowed to a walk as we got to the top of the stairs and I followed her down a long hallway. The hall was decorated with a few plants Esme must've got from the forest. The walls were a cream color and had a few pictures hung up. They were all from weddings. One of Bella and Edwards; one of Rosalie and Emmett's; one of Carlisle and Esme's; and one of mine and Jasper's.

All of the pictures had every member of the family in it. Each had the bride and groom in the middle, the girls on the left and the guys on the right. I paused to look over the one of my wedding. Jasper and I were in the middle. Rosalie, Bella, and Esme were beside me, all wearing an Alfred Angelo original. I have no idea how I knew that. The dresses were crimson red, strapless, and cut off at the knees but flowed to the floor in the back and they each had a white calla lily in their pale hands. The guys all wore matching black tuxes with crimson red vests and ties, but Jasper's tuxedo was black with a white vest and a white tie. I smiled at the color choice.

I didn't realize Bella came to stand by me until she spoke.

"I think out of all the weddings, yours was the most expensive. You wanted the dresses to be originals and the exact color of the roses that decorated and the designer was very reluctant. I think he finally cracked once you offered about a million per dress. He also designed your wedding dress."

I smiled. "I liked roses and lilies didn't I?"

Bella laughed once. "Yeah you did. You had some kind of a obsession or fetish with them. You went to at least a dozen or two flower shops looking for them."

I giggled. "Was I a full-on crazy bridezilla?"

"Major crazy bridezilla. At the start of the day, anyway." She answered, emphasising _major _and _crazy._

"I can only imagine." I said, hoping she caught the double meaning.

She did. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the long hallway and into a room. Just like mine, it had a small couch for lounging but the room had 2 large windows covering 2 of the walls. There was a pretty big stereo with stacks of CDs all around it. There was a desk in the corner with papers shuffled and scattered all over. To top it off, there were a few articles of clothing on the carpet. I smiled at the messyness.

"Edward usually doesn't leave the room a mess." Bella muttered to herself.

She rummaged through the desk, disorganizing the papers; if the papers were in any order to begin with.

"Hmm..I'm sure I put it here somewhere." She mumbled as she pulled open the drawers of the desk.

"Aha! There you are!" She pulled out a green journal and closed the drawer. "I would've gone crazy if I lost this."

She sat on the couch. She motioned me forward and I sat down next to her. She handed me the journal and I carefully took it from her hands. I scanned and flipped through the faded and tarnished pages. As I touched each page, I made sure to be gentle and careful to not rip or smudge any of the pages and ink.

"Stop. It's this one. This is the one I want to show you." Bella said as she placed her hand on mine to prevent me from flipping to another page.

I looked over the page and quietly whispered what was written.

"Together, they are one.

Without the other, they are nothing.

Apart, they cease to exist.

Together, they burn bright.

The sun looks down upon them with envy.

Cupid watches them in shame.

No love produced by him could be compared.

They fit together perfectly;

Like a puzzle.

Very different from each other.

But still perfect.

Like water and fire.

Yin and Yang.

Soprano and Bass."

I silently closed the journal and gazed upon Bella. My eyes were swimming with the ghost of tears since I was unable to shed any.

"You wrote this about me and Jasper, Bella?"

Bella nodded as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you so much." I whispered.

Bella smiled and returned the hug.

"I wrote it on your wedding day, right after the reception. I thought so hard to think of a title for the poem. For the longest time, I couldn't think of one and a poem is never truly finished unless it's titled. It's still title-less." She paused. "Until now."

Bella got up and went back to the desk. This was my vision earlier today. I remembered that poem, I saw it. I smiled. Seeing the future comes in great handy. Bella plopped down beside me again and took the journal away. She quickly wrote something at the top with a quil pen. She handed the journal back to me.

"What do you think?" she asked.

I looked down at the page to see in elegant script _Calla Lily. _I smirked and my eyes beamed.

"It's perfect." I whispered, running my fingers across the page.

I gasped as memories flew into my mind. Roses; lilies; red dresses; mermaid style gown; Jasper lifting up my veil; saying "I do"; running around the house yelling at Emmett; cradling Jasper's face as we shared our first kiss as a married couple; walking down the aisle with Carlisle holding me up so I wouldn't collapse from excitement and nerves; people standing and cheering as Jasper and I walked back down the aisle.

Bella shook me away from the waterfall of oncoming memories.

"Alice, were you having a vision?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. I just remembered my wedding day!" I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice, but it was replaced by confusion. I only remember the wedding day, nothing else. And everything was out of order, but still, remember the whole day is something, right?

"That's great, Alice!" She wrapped her arms around me. "I can't believe my journal worked!"

"Well, that's all I remember actually. Just my wedding day. I don't know why. But still, that's something."

Bella jerked me to my feet and dragged me downstairs to tell the others of the news.

**gah! another chapter done! im tired now, even tho its not even midnight yet. but i had a long day so luckily this was a good place to stop**

**plz review! **

**i was in the wedding mood so thats why these past few chapters had wedding stuff in it lol i guess im still caught up in the excitement of my sister's wedding even tho it was at the end of may lol**

**:]**


	10. Bear Wrestling

**wow! i cant believe im on my 10th chapter! yay! i hope you guys are really getting into the story. there are a few twists coming up so hopefully no one will see them coming lol**

**my sleeping habits have been screwed up greatly lately lol i went to a party and they said that the first one to fall asleep will get drawn on and hands and feet glued together with crazy glue. so i didnt want to be the first one lol so we ended up staying up til 8 in the morning. i broke my record tho so thats a plus! lol **

**but to top that off, i have a cold. and it sux!**

**back to the story!**

Jasper POV

When Alice left the room to go with Bella, I felt a deep sense of loss without her in my arms. I slowly got up from the couch and walked over to the window. I looked at the setting sun that was starting to turn the skies a brilliant orange, red, and purple. Words couldn't describe the way I felt. I knew our love was strong, I just didn't know how strong. My dead heart flew with the knowledge that Alice still loves me and she can feel it, even if her memory betrays her.

Anger burned in my core under all the happiness I was feeling this moment. I hated Maria. Granted I hated her before, but, if possible, my hatred of her grew. I had to kill her for what she did to Alice. I _will _kill her! But another day. I ran my hand through my hair and groaned in frustration.

The anger didn't last long as the thought of Alice back in my arms diminished the flame inside me. It really hadn't been a few days since she lost her memory, but to me, it felt like years. It was torture not being able to hug and kiss her or comfort her and tell her everything is going to be all right. When she kissed me, it felt beyond amazing, like oxygen to a drowning person. Better even. I felt complete again.

I smiled and turned away from the window. I walked out the door, shutting it close behind me. My head turned to look up the stairs in the direction Alice went, wishing I was up there with her. But I wanted to give her space to think. I turned my head away and walked down another flight of stairs to the living room.

Everyone had separated from their groups. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the big screen. They didn't seem the slightest bit interested in what they were watching though. Carlisle was on the phone talking medical stuff with one of his patients and Esme was doodling on a sketch pad. Edward was in the corner playing a soft unknown melody on the piano.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to Rosalie who was on Emmett's lap. I looked at the TV but I could feel Rosalie staring at me. I could feel guilt coming off of her.

"Jasper?" she asked quietly.

I turned my head to look at her.

"Yes Rosalie?"

She hesitated, probably wording something.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to accuse you of letting Maria do that to Alice. I feel terrible about it."

Shock ran through me. But in some way, I did feel that this is my fault. If I wouldn't have let her go down those stairs to see Caleb, she wouldn't have had a memory lapse. But she wanted to go down the stairs to see him. And I can't deny her anything.

"Don't worry about it Rosalie. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

I clenched my fists in anger towards myself. Rosalie shook her head vigorously, never breaking eye contact. She reached out and grabbed one of my hands and gave a little squeeze.

"Jasper, this is _not _your fault. You couldn't have prevented this. Maria would've gotten to Alice one way or another so stop beating up yourself and concentrate on Alice. She's whats important right now."

Her eyes burned as they bore into mine. I looked down at the floor, grateful for her comfort.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

She smiled then let go of my hand and leaned back into Emmett's chest and focused her attention to the big screen. They stopped on a football game and Emmett was getting into it. He kept muttering about the players and how their catching sucks. Apparently one team keeps getting in-completes. I barely paid attention.

Suddenly, Edward abruptly stopped playing and snapped his head up to the direction of the stairs. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"What's wrong, Edward?" asked Esme, who also noticed Edward's sudden movement. It was then that I realized that Carlisle was off the phone and was next to Esme, holding her hand.

Edward never took his eyes off the stairs. "It's Alice."

He immediately had my full attention. "What's wrong with Alice?" I asked, desperately.

He just smiled in triumph. "Nothing." He exclaimed.

_I hate your riddles._ I thought to him. He just chuckled.

Not even a moment later, two pairs of footsteps were heard running down the stairs. Bella reached the living room with Alice following close behind her. She released her hold on Alice's arm and ran straight to Edward. He embraced her.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

I was bombarded with strong waves of confusion coming from Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and myself. The impact of the emotions were so strong that I nearly toppled over from the force.

"You can't believe what?" asked Emmett.

Bella never answered. She just stood there in Edward's arms. Alice walked up to me and I wrapped my arms around her. She had a triumphant smile on her face.

"It worked!" she shrieked.

"What worked? Can somebody please fill us in?" asked Rosalie, obviously irritated and annoyed.

Alice turned to look at her. "I read one of the poems Bella wrote and I was overcome by memories! But it was just of my wedding day. Nothing else, but still, that's something!" She was bouncing in her arms.

Relief flooded through me. The journal worked! I don't know how, but it did! I tightened my hold on Alice and crushed her to my chest, unable to hide the growing happiness within me. She remembered one of the most happiest moments in my life and my heart soared at the thought.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you, dear!" said Esme as she ran over to Alice.

"But how did it work?" asked Carlisle, curiosity evident in his voice.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders. "One minute I was reading. The next minute I got flashes of my wedding day which was what the poem was about. I have no idea how it happened. But I'm beyond grateful that it did!"

Alice POV

I couldn't contain my excitement. I was bouncing in my Jasper's arms as I told them of my recent memory. I just hope Bella wrote a lot more about me so I could fill the holes in my life.

"So what do we do now?" asked Rosalie.

I wanted to go back upstairs to read more poems, but I knew Bella didn't want Jasper there because of the things she had in the poems. I couldn't help but be curious as to what she had hidden, but it's not my place to know or find out. I felt Jasper's gaze on me and I met his stare.

"I think we should go hunting. Your eyes are getting dark." He pointed out.

I nodded but became suddenly nervous. I don't remember what to do when hunting other than to suck the animal's blood. The thought of taking an animal's life was troubling to me but I guess it's better than an innocent human life.

"Anyone else need to go?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Jasper released his hold on me. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the house. We ran straight into the neighboring woods and we slowed to a little faster than a human pace.

"Jasper?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "Hmm?"

"What animal do I like hunting best?" I didn't want my first time hunting to be spent on disgusting tasting blood.

"You usually went for black bears. Just like Emmett, you liked wrestling with them." He smiled.

Wow. Wrestling bears? I liked to wrestle bears? Now that I think about it, it sounded kind of fun. As if fate was in my favor, I heard a loud growl west of us. And from the sound of it, it was a bear. I licked my lips in anticipation as I let my instincts take over.

I crawled around, searching for that unlucky bear. After emerging from the bushes, I found my prey. There was just one solitary black bear, but it towered above me. I smirked as the bear got agitated with my presence. It started charging for me, but I stood still where I was, teasing him. When he was about half a second away, I jumped in the air and landed on the bear's back. I giggled as the bear swatted his paws at me, his razor sharp claws skimmed my legs and arms. It didn't feel like anything but a tickle.

I jumped off his back and he pounced on me. He opened his mouth, baring his sharp teeth, and leaned in for my neck. I allowed him to bite down with all his strength. There was a small snap as one of his teeth broke off. My throat felt like it was on fire. I had my fun. Now, I'll end the bear's life. I flung the bear off me and it landed on its back on the ground. Before he could get up I pounced on his stomach and sunk my teeth in his neck. The bear roared in pain, but became a small gurgled sound as I drained the poor animal of its blood.

It was refreshing and the flames in my throat were diminished. I stood up from the carcass and inspected the damage on me. My blouse and pants were ripped in a few places and I had a few blood spots on my blouse.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

I heard laughing behind me. I spun around to see Jasper leaning against a tree. His eyes swam in amusement.

"What's so funny mister?" I asked, playfully glaring.

"Just seeing an innocent creature like you become menacing to a bear that's at least three times your size is funny to me." He continued laughing.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm glad I amuse you." But my face betrayed me and broke out into a smile.

My sight started to become fuzzy and blurring as I was pulled into the darkness of another vision.

_I was surrounded my trees in the middle of some forest. Maria was in front of me, smirking. _

_"What do you want?" I asked. I looked around and nobody was here. If something happened, no one would be here to save me. _

_Maria laughed cruelly. "I want you to suffer. And since Caleb's gift didn't do the job I wanted it to do, I came up with something else. And if you suffer, Jasper suffers immensely."_

_"What did I ever do to you?" _

_"You took away my best soldier. After he left, the newborns became out of control and killed each other. I burned with rage at the thought that he abandoned me. So I began to plan my revenge. I kept a dozen newborns alive that were useful to me. Caleb was one of them._

_"When I found out that Jasper was head-over-heels in love with some woman, I knew that was the way to get back at him for abandoning me when I was the only good thing in his life. I gave him a life. I could've easily killed him when he was human, but I didn't cause I saw something in him. I could've easily killed him when he worked for me, but I didn't. And I won't harm him." she continued._

_"So what are you planning to do to me?" I asked, a little bit scared, but relieved that she wasn't going to hurt Jasper._

_She sneered. "You'll just have to wait and see. I will see you very soon, Alice." _

_And with that she turned away and walked back into the trees. I turned around the moment she left and ran._

I gasped as I came back into reality and I realized I was in Jasper's arms. Fear enveloped me. What was Maria going to do to me? I had no idea, but whatever it was didn't sound pleasant. I only take comfort in the fact that she won't harm Jasper. My body started shaking from the realization that she was probably going to have me killed.

"Alice? What was your vision?" asked Jasper, desperately as he rocked me back and forth, trying to make my shaking stop.

"She's after me." I answered, monotone.

"Who?" By the sound of his voice, he knew but wished that I would say someone else.

"Maria."

**dun dun dun! told you there were a few twists!**

**plz review! much appreciated :]**


	11. Lost Goddess

**hey guys! i hope you guys had an awesome fourth of july! it kinda sux that my family didn't shoot off any fireworks this year :[ instead, we went to a larry the cable guy concert thing here and we got back til late so no fireworks for us :[. it sux. but the show was super funny!**

**but luckily, i wont get burned again this year. i did last year....wasnt fun**

**and im now completely over my cold :D**

**i cant believe michael jackson died! i really liked him! :[**

**only 11 more days til the new harry potter movie comes out! yay! im so excited!**

**.....i ran out of random stuff to say.....**

Alice POV

Silence hung over our heads. I had just got done explaining my vision and all Jasper could do was stare off. I personally thought he would freak out, but he always surprised me. I took advantage of the silence to examine Jasper's face. I tried memorizing all the details. His face looked like it was chiseled from stone, giving him a very masculine look. He had several half moon scars on his neck and jaw. One was even above his eyebrow. He was pale of course with big golden eyes full of emotion. In the short run, he was beyond beautiful in every way and one of a kind.

Finally, Jasper said something.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I won't let her hurt you."

I shook my head vigorously. I didn't want his protection. She would just hurt him if he does.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I was still in his arms. I reached up slowly and traced one of the scars on his neck with my index finger. "It's you."

He closed his eyes at my touch and exhaled a large sigh.

"Don't worry about me. It's you you should worry about."

Still, I shook my head, not giving up that easily. "Jasper, I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're safe, I'm fine. She can kill me and I wouldn't care because she won't be hurting you."

He stayed silent, processing what I said. I looked up at the sky. The sun was almost completely down, but there were still a few tints of orange in the sky. I wanted to do something to keep my mind off of my vision. From the looks of the sky, it was almost 8:30 or 9:00.

My gaze shifted to Jasper who was still deep in thought. I smiled and put my hand on the back of his head and pushed it down. Once he was at eye level with me, I closed my eyes and made the space between our lips nonexistent, making sure to put everything I was feeling at the moment into that kiss. He snaked his arm around me and placed his hand on the small of my back as his other hand went up to cup my cheek.

I pulled away and touched my forehead to his, my eyes still closed.

"Jasper, I don't want to dwell on this vision. I just want to spend any moment I can with you. I don't want to spend our time together acting like it will be the last time we will ever see each other. And I don't want you to blame yourself in any way for what has happened. My visions are not always true; you told me that yourself."

He sighed, but said nothing else. We just sat there, our foreheads touching, feeling completely content. I slowly opened my eyes just in time to see Jasper snap his eyes open. I could literally see a light bulb that went off in his head. He had an idea. He grabbed my hands and bore his eyes into mine.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Of course. You can ask me anything."

Jasper smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asked, eager, but nervous.

Nervous? What would he have to be nervous about? That I would reject him? Fat chance. I could never reject him.

Instead of answering right away, I leaned forward and kissed his left cheek. Then his right, letting my lips linger. Then I kissed his forehead and slowly made my way down to the tip of his nose. He was getting impatient by the way he started pouting when I went to slowly for his liking, so I quickly moved my lips to hover over his and closed the space between us.

We stayed that way for who knows how long. Finally we broke apart.

I smiled. "I think you can take that as a yes."

He grinned then quickly pulled me up as he stood. "Then I better go and prepare. Get ready for a wonderful date, Mrs. Cullen."

I smirked at my formal name. But a thought dawned on me that made me go into panic mode.

"Jasper?!" I asked, half desperately.

He looked over at me. "Yes?"

"What should I wear?"

He chuckled. "Something casual yet formal. But that's all I'll say."

I pouted at the lack of details.

"Pouting will get you nowhere, Alice. Now go back to the house and change. I doubt you want to be in shredded and blood spattered clothes. I'll meet you at the house, but first, I have to do a few things." He stated.

I rolled my eyes and set off in a run back to the house. It didn't take me long. Even though I didn't remember the way we took, I followed the scents and in no time, the house came into sight. I ran through the door at top speed, wanting every second to get ready.

"Whoa Alice! Where's the fire?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to find Rosalie smiling at me.

"Well, Jasper's taking me out on a date and I need to change and get ready." I smirked, but looked around and realized no one was in the house, besides us.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle got an emergency call from the hospital and he took Esme and Edward for help since they have the most medical experience. Emmett was bored so he went out to wrestle with some grizzly bears and Bella just left. I have no idea why."

An idea hit me. "You bored?" I asked.

She nodded. "Very!"

"Well then, could you help me with my wardrobe? I'm not sure what to wear."

Rosalie beamed brightly, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Of course!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to me and Jasper's room. We headed into my huge closet and we tore through the unopened bags of clothes, trying to find something suitable, sexy, and stylish. The vision I had earlier was far from my mind, which is what I wanted. We tore open bags and boxes and threw the contents onto the carpeted floor.

I groaned in frustration. A full half hour went by and still we had nothing.

"This is impossible!" I shrieked.

Rosalie half giggled. "Just be patient, Alice. We will find something."

I rolled my eyes. "Patience is not my middle name."

"Trust me, I know." She shot back.

There were so many dresses and outfits on the ground that I lost count after 46 and the floor was no longer existent. About ten minutes later, Rosalie gasped.

"Alice, I've found the perfect dress! It's amazing!"

Before I had a chance to look at it, Rosalie threw it on me and pushed me on the pedestal in front of the mirrors. I gasped at the reflection. Rosalie was right. This outfit was perfect.

I was in a sexy black above knee-length chemise dress with slightly padded push up cups, beaded halter necklace straps, a gathered bodice and ties in the back and thigh high slits. It showed off all my curves to my liking. **[picture on profile. imagine shorter tho]**

As I was admiring myself, Rosalie threw a pair of slick black high heeled stilettos with straps that tied around the ankle at me. I quickly put them on and gasped. The outfit was perfect, but still not yet complete.

"Come here, Alice." Rosalie called from another room.

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked from the room towards where her voice was.

I entered another room two doors down. This one had a large wooden vanity on wall, several leather couches in the center, a large window covering up the entire south wall, and pictures and paintings up. The pictures were of her and Emmett and the paintings were of large landscapes and one was of a mermaid.

Rosalie grabbed my arm and lead me over to the vanity.

"Let me work my magic!" She commanded.

I closed my eyes and let her go to work. She twisted and pulled and brushed my hair in different ways for what seemed like hours, but in reality, not as long. She kept putting some sort of goop in my hair. It was probably mousse. Then she spun me around in the chair, not letting me see my reflection.

"Okay, I'm done with your hair. Now let me do your makeup."

I nodded and she layered my eyes with eyeshadow and lined them with black eyeliner. She applied mascara then moved to my cheeks. She applied only a little bit of pink blush then opened one of the many drawers in the vanity. She shuffled around and pulled out a tube of lip gloss and glossed my lips. She took a step back to assess her work.

Her face beamed in pleasure.

"I think this has been one of my best creations yet!" She exclaimed as she pulled me from the chair, still not letting me see my reflection.

"Can't I see what I look like, Rose?"

She froze and turned to stare at me.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, completely confused.

She shook her head. "No! It's just that since you lost your memory, I wasn't expecting you to call me by a nickname." We both smiled.

"And to answer your question, no. You can't look just yet." She said in a very stern tone.

She continued to pull me back into me and Jasper's room and through the closet.

"Don't look yet!" She commanded, threateningly.

I did what I was told while she shuffled through a few bags of accessories. She pulled out a pair of black hoop earrings and put them in my ears.

"Walla! Now you can look!"

I turned to the mirror and stepped on the pedestal. After taking a deep breath, I looked at my reflection and gasped. I looked........words couldn't even describe what I looked. My hair was in my normal spikes at the tips. My eyeshadow was a natural color but a little smokey and my cheeks actually had color instead of the normal pale. My lips were shiny and kissable with the gloss. I slowly brought my hand up to touch my cheek, just to see if it was actually me in the mirror instead of some goddess who got lost and ended up trapped in the mirror.

"You're breathtaking, Alice." stated Rosalie.

I smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I ran up to her and threw my arms around her neck, repeating thank you as many times as I could. The front door opened downstairs and we both listened as Jasper called up for me. Rosalie laughed then grabbed my arm again.

"Come on. You don't want to keep Jasper waiting."

I nodded as excitement mixed with nerves replaced my adoration mood. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**i think that's a good place to stop**

**im not sure if i like this chapter, its kind of unimportant.**

**but i wanted to add some more alice/jasper fluff lol**

**please review! give me ideas on what jasper should have planned :]**


	12. Compared To Stars

**hey guys! im super sorry that i havent updated in awhile! i got kinda busy after the 4th then my sister went in for surgery and then i caught the dreaded flu. luckily it wasnt the swine flu but still it really sucked. and now im starting to get over it. so thats good**

**i saw harry potter 3 times and i loved it! i even got to see it 2 days in advance becuz one of my best friends won tickets over the radio so that was even more awesome!**

**and im officially counting down the days til my birthday! 19 more days!**

**and btw happy late birthday southern newborn!!**

**so back to the story!**

Alice POV

I turned to stare at the staircase as the nerves started bubbling in my stomach. What had Jasper planned for tonight? Will he like how I look? Did I dress right for what he had planned? Will I embarrass myself some how in some way? Will this night some how end in disaster? Rosalie seemed to notice my hesitance. She twirled me around and whispered low so only I could hear.

"Don't worry, Alice. Everything will be fine."

For some reason, those few words comforted me as I began to relax. I smiled at her in appreciation for her comment and gave her one last hug.

"I'll go down first so he can be agitated just a little bit longer. And I'll give you an introduction." smirked Rosalie.

I laughed softly as she gracefully walked down the stairs in an agonizingly slow pace. Even I was started to get a little annoyed. To my satisfaction and amusement, I heard Jasper groan from the bottom of the steps.

"Oh don't be so impatient! You can wait to see her for like five seconds while I walk down and get out of her way." Rosalie playfully snapped.

I rolled my eyes and waited. Rosalie finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, you can come down now, Alice!" she called up.

I rolled my eyes again. I was kind of hoping for a more extravagant and glamorous introduction like you see in those old Disney movies. But instead I got _you can come down now _intro. I feel so special.

The nerves began to come back as I walked to the end of the hallway and made myself apparent to the others at the top of the steps. I took this moment to look down the stairs. Jasper was in the same clothes when he was hunting, but unlike me, he had absolutely no blood spots or stains. He looked on me with shock and love. His mouth hung open slightly. I giggled then looked over at Rose.

She was grinning a dazzling smile at me. All the hard work getting ready paid off. I wonder if we used to do these type of things together before. I internally shrugged then noticed that there was a third person in the room: Bella.

Bella wasn't here when I got here and didn't come in when I was getting ready. I would've noticed. Rosalie said that she left unexpectedly. Maybe Jasper needed her help or something. She was staring at me with adoration and jealousy. Not bitchy jealously though. She just seems a little self-conscious.

I started making my way down the stairs but Jasper ran up to me before I even got to the middle. He embraced me in a tender hug, as if he missed me in the hour I was gone. In truth, I missed him. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

If I could blush, I would. He took my hand and guided me down the stairs as if I would trip any second. I admired his gentlemen side but I'm not that clumsy. We reached the bottom of the stairs and he let go of my hand and opened the door. I smiled and waved goodbye to Rosalie and Bella then walked out the door he held open.

"Why, thank you kind sir." I said as I passed him.

He closed the door behind him and caught up with me.

"Your welcome, ma'am." He allowed his southern drawl to come through.

"I love your southern accent, Jazz." He just chuckled. "So what do you have planned for us? This is like our first date. For me anyways. So my expectations are a little high." I smirked.

"You will just have to wait and see."

We stayed silent as we walked down the large driveway. It was dark outside. Not completely dark like around midnight or one in the morning. More like ten or eleven at night. The birds were starting to go to sleep, which I was thankful for. When we reached the end of the driveway, Jasper stopped. I followed suit.

"Wait here." He instructed.

I obeyed and he ran off, vampire speed. I didn't wait very long. A few seconds later, a car was revving up and driving down the street. It stopped and the door opened to reveal Jasper. I smirked and looked over the car. It was an electric blue Ferrari California. The hard top was up. **[picture on profile] **My jaw dropped. It was beautiful. But I still prefer a Porsche.

"Jeez Jasper! How much was this thing?!" I exclaimed as I slowly walked around the front, lightly tracing the features.

He chuckled. "A lot." He said simply. "I got this about a week ago and this will be the first time using it. Well, besides driving it home. I thought the car suited the occasion." He smiled.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow."

I giggled and went to the other side, but Jasper got there before me. He opened my door for me and gestured me in. I smiled gratefully and slid in.

"Thank you very much." I pecked his cheek.

He smiled and ran over to the drivers side and got in his seat. Then he zoomed off. The trees were passing in huge blurs in my window. I opened my window slightly and looked up at the sky. It wasn't black. It was more of a midnight blue filled with bright stars. It was unusually cloudless. I smiled as I kept looking up.

"The stars are so beautiful." I whispered.

He slowly laced his fingers between mine. I broke my gaze from the stars and turned to look at him. He slowly brought my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

"They are nothing compared to you."

I smiled brightly. **[ya i know that line has been used so many times. too many times to count. but its still so cute!]**

The car jerked to a stop and before I could comprehend where we were, he was out of the car and quickly opening mine. I smiled as he held out his hand. I grabbed it and got out from the car. Before I looked around, I stood on my tip toes and slowly pressed my lips to Jasper's in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you."

He laced his fingers with mine again as I turned around to my surroundings.

**im really sorry i had to stop there. i wouldve gone on but im on the verge of throwing up so i better not risk anymore typing and just get to bed to rest and settle my stomach. being sick sucks! i promise once i get better i'll post another chapter. it wont be as long this time!**

**review plz!**


	13. A Night To Remember

**hey guys! i am officially over the flu! yay! right now im just getting stuff organized for my vacation. i'll be leaving next week and wont be back til the following week. so you'll be without an update from the 30th to august 6th. i hope i'll get another chapter in by them but if not..sorry lol**

**im going to mall of america in minnesota so im excited! my best friend is coming with me so it'll be a blast! im literally jumping in my seat becuz im so excited! lol and i still have a little less than a week to wait**

**enough of my babbling....**

Alice POV

We were standing basically in the middle of nowhere. Behind me was the road. In front of me were thousands of extremely tall trees. There was a small path creating an entrance into the forest. It dawned on me that we would have to walk.

"We have to walk, don't we?" I asked, slightly amused.

Jasper chuckled beside me and took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. "Yes, but it's not that long of a walk. But trust me. It'll be worth it once we get there."

I smiled and he quickly pecked my cheek before we started walking on the small path. I couldn't help but grimace at the dirt we were walking on. Specks and clumps of it were already starting to get on my stilettos. I groaned. Out of all the shoes I saw in my closet, these were one of my favorites.

Noticing my groan, Jasper looked over at me. "What's wrong?"

"My heels are getting ruined!" I complained.

He just laughed and swept me off my feet, bridal style. I squeaked in alarm.

"You are such a girl, you know that?" He teased.

"Last time I checked, that was a good thing." I smirked and gently pressed my lips to his. "Thank you."

He continued walking slightly faster than human pace. Even though he stared straight ahead, I couldn't keep my eyes off of his face. How did I get so lucky to wake up with him in my life? How was I even able to get him at all? Come to think of it, he hasn't told me how we met. I hope he will tell me tonight.

I could stare at him for an eternity and it still wouldn't be enough. I tried to memorize his face and all his glorious features. The scars were one of my favorite features about him. They made him unique and special. He must have suffered a lot to get so many and I can tell that he looks upon his body with shame. I will have to fix that.

I snaked my arms around his neck as he continued to walk. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. I smiled against his skin as the silence grew. The only thing making a sound were Jasper's footsteps and the sounds of nature. It had to have been after midnight. Everything was quiet. Not too quiet, but enough.

Before I knew it, the trees were starting to thin and clear up. We have to be close to where ever his destination was. Jasper broke the silence between us.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" I asked, not moving from my place in his neck.

"Close your eyes."

I smiled and slowly closed my eyelids. Jasper kept walking for barely a minute. I had to fight myself to keep my eyes closed. Whatever he was planning had to be good if he wants to keep it a secret as long as possible. Excitement bubbled throughout my entire body as my eyes threatened to open. Was Jasper trying to kill me with over-excitement? How long could it take?

As if on cue, Jasper gently set me down and I could no longer feel his arms around me.

He leaned down so he was right by my ear. "Keep your eyes closed." He whispered.

I nodded. I heard him walk away from me and I started feeling a sense of loss. I couldn't hear him walking. The excitement got too much for me to handle. I had to see what was in front of me.

Just when I was about to give in and open my eyes, Jasper spoke.

"No peeking, Alice."

I jumped and shrieked. He was right behind me.

"How'd you get behind me without me noticing?" I asked.

He just chuckled and I felt his hands grasp my shoulders and he leaned down and kissed me on the neck. His head pulled away but his hands remained where they were.

"Okay. Open them."

Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, I opened my eyes and gasped.

The path led straight to a small pier hovering over a fairly large lake. At the end of the pier was a small white yacht. It was a full moon tonight which gave the lake an angelic glow. There wasn't a cloud in the sky so it was spotted with thousands of bright, twinkling stars. The yacht's deck was laced with white lights on strings. On the middle of the deck was a black fleece blanket completely surrounded by red and white lit candles. On the blanket were scattered rose petals and in the center was a pacific pink calla lily. **[if uve never seen a pacific pink calla lily, ur missin out. theyre really pretty lol also, i dont do boat talk so its just a small yacht. sorry about the lack of details]**

It was perfect.

It was more than perfect.

It was Jasper and Alice.

I turned around to face Jasper who was staring at me intently, waiting for my reaction. I was completely speechless. He started to get nervous when I didn't say anything but just look at him.

"Well...what do you think?" he asked, anxiety laced in his words.

Instead of answering, I launched myself at him. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself up on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I tightened my hold on him, putting all my strength into this hug. And still, I couldn't hold him tight enough for my liking. He wound his arms around me.

"I love it, Jasper! It's more than perfect." I whispered in his ear as he breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank you so much." I continued.

I pulled my head away to look at him. I swear I couldn't have seen a happier man. His face broke out into a bright smile which revealed a dimple on his left cheek. I giggled and pressed my lips to his, transferring every ounce of emotion I was feeling at the moment into this kiss. He responded with as much emotion and passion.

I reluctantly pulled away and touched my forehead to his.

"I love you." I breathed.

"I love you too." He replied.

I smiled and untangled my legs from his waist and hopped down on the ground. He took my hand in his and we started walking down towards the small pier. **[i was so tempted to stop here. but thats too mean and ive done a lot of cliff hangers already lol] **

We walked along the ten foot long ten foot wide wooden pier. The yacht was roped at the end with the deck slighty touching the pier. Jasper, being the gentleman that he is, stepped down on the yacht first than placed his hands on my waist and lifted me up off the pier and set me gently down on the deck.

I smiled and he untied the rope holding the boat in place and pushed the edge of the pier to get the boat to move. He turned to me and grabbed my hand again and led me over to the petal-covered blanket. He bent down and snatched the pink calla lily and held it out for me.

"This is for you."

My face broke out in a huge smile as I gently took the calla lily from his hands. "It's beautiful, Jasper. Thank you." Calla lilies were so beautiful. My heart soared.

"Don't you have to steer this thing?" I asked, abruptly.

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm just going to let it drift. It's much more relaxing that way."

I smiled as he sat down on the blanket. He pulled on the hand he held and dragged me down to him. He laid down and I laid next to him, our fingers still laced together. We both just laid there, looking up at the stars.

"This is the best time to see them. There are no clouds to block them and they shine bright in the night sky."

He brought our entwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of mine.

"They are beautiful." I confirmed.

He smiled. "The reason I brought you out here is because it's a great place to talk and think. I know you have many unanswered questions so I thought that this would be the perfect place and time to do so. Plus, I love spending alone time with you."

He looked over at me while he spoke. I met his gaze and got instantly lost in his eyes. They were the same color of mine and everyone else's but there was so much behind them. So much emotion and knowledge. So many things I want...no_ need _to know about him.

"Okay, that sounds good." I hate being left in the dark. It's time to fill some of the holes in my memory. "What's _our _story?"

Jasper POV

Alice looked completely dazzling tonight. She's always completely dazzling and beautiful in so many ways. When I let her open her eyes, I was a nervous wreck for what she would think. I haven't really done anything like this before with her. I've always wanted to, but never got the chance. Luckily I had help putting everything together. Right after Alice left to get changed, I called Bella and she came over to help.

_Flashback [earlier today]_

_The yacht was already in place at the end of the pier. I was waiting impatiently on the deck of the boat for Bella. She ran off to get a few flowers she knew Alice loved. As each second passed, I got even more anxious and nervous. _

_What if she doesn't like it? What if Bella picked the wrong flowers? What if the boat sank? We would drown! Oh wait. I mentally slapped myself hard. Thinking about Alice meant giving up all rational thought because the only real thing was her._

_After what seemed like a life time, Bella finally arrived with two different flowers, an armful of candles, a box of matches, an ebony blanket draped over her shoulders, and a string of white lights around her neck. I laughed at her appearance._

_"Need some help, Bella?" I asked, offering my hand in assistance._

_"Yes, thank you. Where were you twenty minutes ago when I was getting all this?" she teased._

_"You told me to stay here. You have no one else but you to blame for the load you're carrying." I playfully shot back._

_She rolled her eyes and giggled. She hopped on the deck and threw the blanket at me. _

_"Lay that out in the middle. Make sure there are no creases."_

_I did what she told me while she strung the lights overhead. When I was done straightening out the blanket, Bella through me red and white candles along with the box of matches._

_"Light and place the candles around the blanket."_

_Again I obeyed. When Bella was done with the lights, she took one of the flowers she brought and began plucking the petals. She then spread the rose petals on and around the blanket, giving it the cheesy romance movie look. After she was done with that, we both stepped back to examine our work. Everything was perfect. I smiled over at Bella and engulfed her in a hug._

_"Thank you so much for helping me, Bella. And I'm sorry I took you away from whatever you were doing at home."_

_She giggled. "No problem, Jasper. I was bored anyway."_

_We were about to get off the yacht when Bella suddenly stopped._

_"Oh!" She ran back up the deck and retrieved another flower. "I almost forgot." She walked back to me and handed me the flower. "Give this to Alice. It's a pacific pink calla lily. You know how she is with lilies. She'll love it!" _

_I smiled and walked back over to the blanket and placed the lily in the center of the black blanket. I took one last look at everything before turning back around to head over to the house._

"Okay, that sounds good." I didn't realize she started speaking. I was completely lost in her, drinking in her beauty. "What's our story?"

**dont kill me for stopping here! **

**i think i did a pretty good job on this chapter. plz review!!!!! :D:D**


	14. Plan B

**im back from minnesota! i got back about a week ago but i had my birthday! im officially 15! and to top it off, i got my permit!! so i've been driving a lot! lol but im confined to parking lots til i get drivers ed so that kinda sux. but its smart lol**

**minnesota was freakin amazing! me and my best friend had so much fun! we even went on the roller coasters in the mall! it was so much fun! and we got hit on a lot which was weird lmao :] but my legs ached at the end of each day cuz of all the walking we did**

**sorry that i didnt update right when i got back or right before i left. im having a little bit of writers block.**

**enough of my rambling, here's chapter 14!**

Alice POV

Jasper was silent for a moment before answering.

"Well, we met in a small, half-empty diner in Philadelphia..."

I listened to him for what seemed like hours in fascination. We entwined our fingers together while he told me of our first moments together, how much I have helped lighten his world, and all the way up to when we found the Cullens and life with them. I giggled when he said that when we showed up at the Cullen's doorstep, I was asking which room to move into.

When he finished, I could only stare at him, processing everything. It was a lot of information to take at once. I broke out into a smile and tilted my head up to kiss his sweet lips.

"That was beautiful."

Jasper smiled as we both gazed back up at the sky. Our fingers still laced, we layed in silence. It wasn't an awkward silences, but a very comfortable one. We were enjoying each other's company and we didn't feel the need to fill up the silence with words. Every now and then, we'd gaze upon each other and let our emotions and eyes do all the talking.

We stayed like that, until the sun started to rise in the cloudless sky.

Maria POV

The day was coming soon. The day were I get my revenge on that bitch who stole my best soldier away from me. My eyes narrowed in anger as I let a growl rip through my mouth. I dug my nails into the branch of the tree I was on. The snap it made soothed me slightly. Taking out my anger was healthy for me. However, it still did not diminish the anger I had within. Another growl ripped through me.

I wasn't in Forks, but I was in Port Angeles, hanging around in the nearby forest. It's dangerous for me to stay near Forks. Jasper would notice my scent and my plan would be ruined. Plan A was already ruined.

"Caleb!" I shrieked in rage, jumping off the tree and landing on the ground.

The shaggy blonde was at my side in an instant.

"What is it, Maria?"

I growled menacingly once more as I lifted my sharp nails and struck him across the face. He howled in pain as his hand shot up to his new scratches.

"What was that for?!"

"For failing me! She's starting to remember, you idiot! If you would've done your job right, she would be in misery!"

Caleb bowed his head in shame. I rolled my eyes and lightened my voice.

"How's she doing?" I asked as a smirk spread across my face.

Caleb mimicked my smirk. "Her struggles are starting to decrease."

"I think we should pay her a visit to make her more.." I paused. "Comfortable." I sneered as we both cackled with evil laughter.

I turned on my heel and walked deeper into the trees, Caleb following me. After a while, the crunch of leaves wasn't the only noise.

"Let me go!"

I smirked. She was getting feisty again. We arrived at a small clearing in time to see Bella in the middle of another futile attempt at escaping. Two of my comrades were at her flanks, restraining her. The man on her right was Jayden. He was using his special talent on Bella. His talent was being able to control the strength of other vampires. Bella had as much strength as a human.

The man on her left was Justin. He is also using his power on her. His talent is to disable other talents. He's allowing Bella's mind sheild to be up, but she can't stretch it out or lift it off of her, which was definitely necessary so her mind reading boyfriend doesn't come to her rescue.

"Let me go, Maria!" she screamed again.

I roared in laughter. "I don't think you're in the position to be giving orders, honey."

She scowled. "Mark my words, they will see through your trap and they will come to get me."

I walked over to her and leaned down to her eye level and smirked. "Honey, that's exactly what I hope to happen. I just want to keep them calm for now, which was the point of sending Selena."

Her eyes darkened as realization hit her. The trap wasn't me kidnapping Bella. The Cullen's rescuing her was the trap.

Selena was a very unusual vampire. She is able to change her appearance to copy another's and copy their scent. She is with the Cullens right now, acting as a spy on Jasper and his bitch. Her appearance was changed to Bella's and she will report back to me with updates. When the time is right, I'll pull Selena out and Plan B will be in effect.

Starting to get bored standing here, I decided to torture Bella for a little bit.

"Tell me Bella, how does it feel knowing that right this very second, your Edward is all over another woman?"

She gasped and snapped her eyes to me. I smirked, taking full advatage of her predicament. Apparently, she didn't think of that.

"How does it feel to know that Edward will be sleeping with someone else tonight? His hands and lips will be all over another woman's body." I continued.

She let out a strained sob, much to my satisfaction. In the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb having trouble keeping his laughter contained.

"He will be saying _I love you _repeatedly to someone else. Tell me Bella, how does that make you feel?"

"You are such a terrible person." she whispered, hoarsely.

Satisfied, I turned around and headed back to where that tree was and perched myself on a different branch.

Soon, everything will fall into place.

Soon, I will have Jasper wrapped around my finger.

Soon, I will have absolute control.

**sorry, it's a short chapter. but its almost 1 in the morning and im tired to type anymore. im sorry this is so late.**

**whatd you think? i told you i had twists!**

**please review!**


End file.
